Input 2 Output 1
by laughnsmile96
Summary: 13 years after Troy and Gabriella have divorced Micheal Montez and Haydon Bolton meet up at Camp Sashta in Michigan. They discover a huge secret about their parents and decide they have to do something about it. But how?
1. A Coincidence

**Hey Guys! This is my first Fanfic and First Troyella story. This is based on the movie " The Parent Trap" except... different. It's Troyella for sure. **

**I hope you like it ... Review .**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Parent Trap and I do not own High School Musical **

**To the story:**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY" a male voice shouted Haydon Bolton awake. Her eyes shot open and she smiled at her dad. She was glad this year he would be at home all summer but she was going to Camp Shasta for 3 weeks. But hey, whats three weeks of a 3 MONTH summer vacation. Hay slowly rose from lying down on her bed, to a sitting position. Then her smile disappeared when she saw the whole California Lakers team in her room. Thats 12-15 HUGE guys in a GIRL'S room.

" Oh My God! " she managed to croak after her shock and she quickly slid back underneath the covers .

Troy Bolton looked behind him confused and then laughed at his daughters shout. He waited until is chuckled faded and said to the team " Okay guys, give Hay her space". The men rushed out of he room , Uncle Chad yelling "We'll Be downstairs !" followed by a " If we can find the way down there, " from him again.

Once they all left and silence sustained Troy broke the stillness " Okay baby, they are all gone, it's just me,".

"Good" Hay said has she crawled out of her bed. Troy looked at the girl wearing a blue tank top and revealing shorts. " I see why you were embarrassed" he remarked. Hay rolled her eyes at her dad's comment. " Is that my Haydon? That one year old that ran into my arms from her " Troy cringed to mention Haydon's mother but finally gave in " Mom's". Haydon smiled. She walked up to her dad and gave him loving hug.

" I love you , dad" Hay whispered into his ear.

" I love you , too" Troy whispered back. Haydon pulled away and started " But I am turning 14 today. Let me grow up ,okay,". Troy looked at the face that looked exactly like her mothers and smiled his million dollar smile.

"Okay" He confessed.

" Thanks" She kissed his cheek and ran off to get ready for her last day of school but she stopped at the door. " Oh and Daddy, I am going to the mall today with friends, Shelley's older sister is taking us and ..." Troy interrupted her knowing the next words." You need money". Hay smiled. " I'll give it to you later after breakfast" . With that Hay left her room.

_How do they grow up so fast? _Troy thought as he left the room heading towards the kitchen to find his teammates gobbling down anything they could find.

Minutes Later a 14 year old girl with black hair and brown eyes, wearing a denim mini skirt , with a green tank top and a Hollister sweatshirt over it ,appeared in the kitchen. She screamed.

" I just don't get it how do you guys make a mess in 20 minutes " Haydon said after putting her bag on the sofa and started to clear the counter.

" We are men Hays . Its as simple as that," Uncle Chad , Haydon's closest uncle/dad's teammate/dad's best friend, answered.

" The least you could do is help" She said as she finished the counter and moved to the sink.

" Girl, with how fast you do it you don't even need us " the same man said

Haydon finished the sink and grabbed a plate of her father's famous Spanish omelets with orange juice and went to the empty seat near the counter to eat.

Troy looked at his friends sternly while shaking his head slowly. He knew what they were thinking. They had known Troy even before he got married and when going out with Gabriella. This meaning they knew her very well , too. Gabriella had shared all her personality with Haydon thats why he wanted her to live with him while Micheal with Gabriella.

There was a honk outside the house.

" Oh! Thats me! See ya later guys. Bye dad" Haydon said while hugging her uncles and finally came to her dad.

" Did you pack for camp?" Troy asked

" How would I forget that I was going to camp today , dad? Of course , I did! " Haydon said before kissing his cheek.

Troy slipped six dollar notes into her hand while he kissed her cheek. She looked down to see six perfectly strait 10 dollars. She smiled a bright happy smile at her dad.

" Consider that a early birthday gift" Troy breathed " Don't boast. Tell your friends it's your birthday and I'm supposed to be nice" He added to his earlier sentence.

Haydon giggled and nodded. " I love you" She mouthed " I'll come back early" This time saying it in his ear with one last hug. Hays fast walked to the door and shouted " Love you!!"

" Love you , too" ALL of the men behind her chorused.

" Man, is that girl have a guy because if she was a couple years older I would totally go for it" A teammate mate next to Troy said

" Dude, she has a ring" Troy replied

" She's married?!" The man questioned rather loudly.

" No. She has a ring that says " True Love Waits, "

The man nodded and understanding what that means.

Troy looked at the laughing girl that sat in the back seat of a BMW convertible. That was his daughter and he loved her. Boy, had he missed that person that made that teenager.

On the other side of the United States in Florida: ( AN:This happened in their morning at the same time as what happened earlier. Cope with me okay )

Micheal Montez woke up by himself minutes before his alarm shoot its screeching shriek. He quickly turned of the alarm before it could turn 6:00. He jumped out of his bed . Normally , Mike wasn't a morning person , but today was special. Today , June 19 , 2008 was Micheal's 14th birthday. He got up and put a shirt on. While in the red fabric he heard a female voice say " Happy Birthday , Hottie". On the verge of confusion, Mike pulled down the rest of his shirt and there he saw a beautiful lady with black hair and brown eyes. He smiled.

" Good Morning , Mom" He said trying to keep his rough morning voice away. The woman was slightly taller than himself so when she came up she didn't have to go on her tip toes to kiss his cheek.

" I don't know why you are awake so early. Today is Wednesday you don't have school until 9:57." Gabriella said while making Mikey's bed.

"I know. I just want shoot hoops and maybe we can go on a horse ride after" He offered.

" Your wish is my command ," Gabriella uttered. " But don't forget your leaving to camp today so please tell me you have packed at least something" she added practically begging.

He nodded and headed out of his room giving her a last " Can you please have breakfast ready when I come back" .

Gabriella and Mikey didn't live in a big city or anything. Actually, her grandfather owned a ranch and a lodge and it was perfect so she decided to shape it up and run her own business. It was beautiful from the animals out back to the wonderful lake and hills. What more could be the best other than that she and Mikey owned it along with her grandfather ( he wasn't that old ) who lived with them.

Meanwhile , back with Gabby.

She sat down on her son's bed as her heart hurt. She missed the father of that black haired, brown eyed boy very much. He looked exactly like him, they even had the same personality. If you changed those eyes to blue and that hair to light brown you can't tell the difference. Gabi laughed as she remembered the the time when she had accidentally called Micheal , Troy when he was 12. Tears threatened her eyes when she remembered how he never asked about his father. She knew that he needed that lovable man Troy as his father and she also knew that she missed that lovable man, Troy, too.

A half an hour later Micheal came into the kitchen shirtless and wet.

" Ewww! Go take a shower, honey" Gabriella gasped trying to breath oxygen not the stench of sweat. He laughed and ran up to his bathroom and turned on the shower to cool. Back downstairs Gabi was making her sons favorite breakfast, Spanish omelets and orange juice. _Even his body has a resemblance _she thought while fixing his plate.

Upstairs , Micheal just finished his shower , changed and grabbed his wallet and headed downstairs. He noticed the thickness his wallet had. Confused, he opened it to find a stash of 10 dollar notes. He counted... SIX! _Mental Note to Micheal: Thank Mom and buy her something on the way back to school so she can remember me while away at camp. _

After Mike's achieved thanks to his mom and the horse ride he grabbed a quick granola bar and headed to his bus stop.

" Mom, can you come with me today" He said wanting to make her not feel bad that he was going to Camp Shasta today for Three whole weeks_ ._

She smiled at his offer delighted that he cared. " Of course I would ,"

She grabbed a denim jacket and followed her son outside.

After silence Micheal ( who usually broke it ) started first, " So mom, I was gonna hang out with the guys after school. Can I go".

" Honey , its your birthday. Go ahead" She agreed

" Are you sure? Because I can just , you know, come back home after school and.. you know"

They both reached the stop and waited for the bus. They faced each other. Gabi couldn't help but realize another similar thing that Troy and Micheal shared. He always cared for Gabi... Just like her Troy.

" You know you are just like her dad! I mean , you look the same , you talk the same and you even laugh the same!" Gabi blurted out. After a few moments she realized what she just and looked at Micheal with guilt and pain painted all over her face. Micheal smiled and hugged his mom comforting her.

" I love you, Mom" He said meaning everyone mouth move of it.

" I love you, too "

They pulled apart when they heard the bus driver slowly stop to receive another 2-3 students. Micheal kissed his Mom's cheek lovingly with her following the same action afterwards. He turned around before getting on the bus he smiled at his mother and winked.

_Even his wink... I love both of you boys Troy and Micheal and I love the girl in my family.. Haydon._ She thought turning around after waving good bye.

On the bus with Micheal , he sits next to a couple of his friends.

" Dude , who's the hottie." a friend behind asked who was clearly stupid.

" That fine ,hottie is my mom" He replied looking out the window.

Later that day Micheal and Haydon were on a flight to Michigan to go to Camp Shasta. Once they reached the camp they both thought they knew each other but still had no clue who the other one was. They shrugged of the feeling. They didn't know that how much was going to change.

**So there you have it ... Chapter one of Input 2 Output 1. Thanks for reading and please review. Cant wait to hear from you guys!!**


	2. The Game has Just Begun

**Here is the second chapter to Input 2 Output 1. I hope you guys like it...Review and just tell me your opinion**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Parent Trap and I do not own High School Musical**

**Enjoy:**

When Haydon saw the enormous pile of duffel bags she knew she couldn't pull out her light green one.

" You must be knew. Here I'll help you" A girl voice said. Haydon saw a firm arm reach to her bag and in one tug it pulled the bag out. She followed the hand to find a nice tanned face with dark drown hair and green eyes.

" Thanks. You must have gotten used to it" Hays proclaimed trying to keep her best thanking voice. The headmaster called " Haydon Gabriella Bolton!" . Recognizing her name Hay jumped up and shouted " Here!"." Ahh nice to see you Ms. Bolton. You are in the Eagle Cabin" the master informed.

" Hey me ,too!I'm Riley you can call me Ry. You want to go to the cabin now?" the girl next to Haydon who had pulled out her bag offered. Haydon smiled she was glad she didn't have to suppress any harder to try and make new friends. " I'm Haydon , as you probably know. You can call me Hay," she replied the smile never leaving her face. She walked with the girl into the rest of the camp and looked around.

"So whats it like being the child of Troy Bolton Captain of the LA Lakers" Ry broke the muteness between them.

"Oh you know, its not that bad. I mean I'm just like any normal teenager out here. Once in a while we get girls screaming "You're so hot" through the window and sometimes when we go out for dinner a couple of autographs need to be signed" Hay replied still looking around. In California there were not as much trees and nature , especially where she lived with her dad. Looking at the lake she remembered the swim suit Aunt Taylor bought for her that she packed while Auntie Tay was helping. She brought a two piece set which she never wanted to wear but no one could argue with Auntie Tay not even Uncle Chad. She looked around to see if she saw any boy she recognized. She never looked in front to dodge the boy who was not even paying any attention to what was in front of him. Both collided and fell back bags falling out of their hands. Both did not look at each other in the eye but Haydon caught him looking at her ... strangely. A little bit in front Ry realized she wasn't with anyone and she looked back. When she saw Hay bumped into a guy. She ran over and asked if she was okay and they both got up.

" Yeah I am fine" She looked at the guy grimly while he did the same "Let's go".

Ry and Hay walked to the Eagle Cabin and entered the side of the cabin that said girls. She went into the large building and saw 2 beds and 2 doors. One was a clear slide door and another was a wooden door. Hay guessed that the slide door led to a balcony and the wooden led to a womens bathroom. She was right. As she stepped in she noticed a large wooden slide door that split the cabin into two.

" Whats this for?" she asked Ry pointing to the contractible door.

" It's a slide door. Every cabin has one. On the other side there is the boys half. There are two doors one for them and one for us. We can only open ours and they can open theirs. We can keep both open anytime expect for at night past 11. No one can get past that rule. Every hour the counselors come and check on us ," Ry explained while making herself comfortable on her chosen bed.

Hay opened the slide door. The boy's was open too. And they were just entering.

Micheal tried to remember who that girl he bumped into earlier looked like but his eyes went all blurry once he her smooth legs and her body. He punished himself for not looking at her face.

" Nice one with the girl" a guy said behind him and Micheal immediately recognized the voice. It was Tyler , Auntie Shar and Uncle Zeke's son.

" What do you mean" Micheal asked

" Come on ,Man. I've known you since forever and I know how a typical guy like you wants to get to know a girl" Ty confessed

Micheal laughed and gave Ty a manly hug with hard pats on the back. " I swear dude! It was a complete accident," Micheal said after pulling back. He paused for second remembering her body." but she was quit a girl right?" He finally gave in.

Ty laughed whole heartedly and gave Micheal another hug.

" Its great to see you have made it. Where are you staying"

" Eagle. You?"

" Sweet! We are in the same cabin." Tyler started walking with Mike by his side.

Micheal looked around at the unfamiliar place. They entered the cabin to find that hot girl opening the slide door in between the boy's half and the girl's half.

" Ahh... Lookie who's here. Ms. Tumble-and-fall-down" Micheal remarked

Haydon rolled her eyes. " Great. Look Ry we have to sleep with the Frankensteins across from us" she retorted. Ry laughed. " Hope we don't get nightmares" she insulted back at the boys.

" Aww are you guys gonna have to run to your mommy?" Tyler teased. Haydon went silent while Tyler entered the girls half.

" Let's see if the girls have something to cuddle with while having their nightmare!" Micheal reached to Hays duffel bag.

" Don't you Dare" Haydon threatened. She grabbed Micheal's hand. Suddenly something shot up her spine like a rocket. She gasped and he pulled his arm away. Silence followed. Micheal just knew that she was gonna cry from the look on her face but then she pushed both Tyler and him back to there half and lunged to the door to slide it closed. Once the door was fully closed both Micheal and Haydon knew that they loathed each other, like totally despised each other. And it was true.

Late night while everyone was asleep in their cabin except Micheal, who couldn't help but think about " that brute" Haydon. Her face seemed so familiar. So familiar that it started to be scary. He didn't get how a body so sexy could have a reaction so hateful. He thought for awhile going through every girl who came into his life. He lurched up from his bed. No way. Mom? It was true , now recollecting Haydon's face and his mother's he totally felt his body heat up with anger. _That beast! _Micheal paused his thinking when he thought he heard a scream than went back:_ How dare she comes in my life with a perfect resemblance of my own mom_ Micheal thought. _Okay dude, your over reacting. There are a ton of people out there who look like yourself. So you can't just not allow them to look like that _His conscious answered at Micheal's thought. _It makes it way harder to hate her , though _Micheal confessed. He left the subject alone promising that he will do something about Hay the next day. He dozed of to sleep.

While this was happening : On the other side of that cabin on the girls half.

Haydon's nails were rigged from the bites of her own teeth. She was thinking about the savage boy who made her SO MAD. He reminded her of someone who was really close to her. _Ooh but he was so hot and his hair so perfectly brown and ... WHOA there hottie no dazes right now. You hate this guy. Stick to what you are awake at 1 am for... Who does this guy look like._ Hay thought for awhile of the guys in her life. Most of them were apart of the Lakers team . Then she came Uncle Chad , _no way. _Next she knew it wasn't possible but she finally asked herself _What about daddy?_ She quickly compared her Father's face with Micheal's. She yelped but to her more like a scream. _My own daddy turns to the dark side and shares faces with that Mickey. That scoundrel , Micheal. Why did he steal my dad's face. _Mean thoughts raced through her mind when her conscious pitched in to calm her down._ Look, a ton of people look like . Remember that one time Rachel thought you looked a lot like Vanessa Hudgens? _Haydon thought about it for awhile then finally gave in with _It makes it way harder to hate him, though. _She relaxed her mind and went to sleep.

In the shower the next morning both Micheal and Haydon were thinking on how to make the other's camp day miserable. By now they had grew to hate each other so much that if one of them were a tree they would have bitten thing like a beaver. Haydon didn't care if the person she hated was a guy that didn't mean that she couldn't win. " At least we are the same height" she told her self when changing. Micheal ,also, didn't care that who hated was a girl. "As long as she is the same height as me I am okay with it and hopefully everyone else is ,too" he muttered while getting out of the bathroom dressed.

Everyone met at the Dining Hall for breakfast. Haydon was first in line to serve herself. She looked at the long table of food. It was covered with everything you could have for breakfast ; pancakes, omelets,bacon, eggs, milk , orange juice. She hasn't had a variety in breakfast any day. _Daddy always gave me two choices or he just made my favorite_ She thought.

" Planning to get fatter than you already are , Bolton?" Micheal said behind her.

"I'm glad you care and thats why I should say that if you would get any fatter you'd fill my dad's shower. And my dad's shower is big. So you should start worrying more than me, Montez" Haydon snapped back while filling her plate. He followed her in line filling the plate , too. After getting what she wanted she turned around to face him to prolong the argument.

" You have gut to say things like that Haydon especially to a person like me" He said standing face-to-face.

" Oh thats not gut, Micheal, that , dear, is the truth. My father taught me not to lie" She said as she walking to the drink station. Micheal didn't dare leave her with that. He walked up next to her and picked up the orange juice and poured it in a cup. After he finished, he faked tripping and the orange juice went directly onto Haydon's white shirt.

" Oh god ! I'm so sorry" He said to show the public but once he came closer to her he muttered

" Actions speak louder than words , Ms. Montez. So if I were you than I would so more than insult me," He turned around and walked to his seat. Haydon huffed she looked around and spotted something to get back at him. She smirked and silently walked over to the big bowl of ice. She picked up and walked over to the hot boy who just poured orange juice all over her.

" Hey Bolton" She called flirtatiously. He turned around to face that sexy girl. She had a smirk on her face. Before anyone could stop her she quickly pulled his shorts out (thankfully they were elastic) and poured ALL of that cubed ice into his jean shorts making them turn to dark blue. His face turned sour and instantly he made space between the wet fabric and his now soaked body ( and boxers) letting all the ice flow down. After recovering all the ice out of his pants he grabbed the nearest person's full place a shoved all of it down her shirt. Before they knew it food was being hurled all over the hall and counselors were doing their best trying to stop it but they soon gave up knowing that this thing wouldn't subside.

An hour later, after changing, Haydon and Micheal were in the headmasters cabin discussing good camp behavior.

" This camp has a rule of 3 strikes. You two both have only 2 more left. As you know there is the annual carnival coming up and if your maintain your 2 strikes than you can attend this carnival like the rest of your camp-mates. If not you know what is going to happened and trust me there is one more thing," headmaster spoke slowly making sure every word have a spot in their brain.

"Yes, Ma'am" they chorused.

Both walked out of the cabin they started an argument.

"You do know this is all your fault" Micheal started

" My fault? You're the one who poured orange juice all over me!" Haydon argued

"Yes, but as far as everyone knows that was a accident. So you pouring ice in my pants was not revenge but for no reason" Micheal confessed.

Haydon sighed. She was won over he was right. But then she got an idea.

" Look we got off to a bad start. Why don't we just hug this out and start all over" she gave in

" Lets start with that hug" Micheal said while wrapping his arms around her waist.

Haydon smirked... her plan had worked. She slipped her hands in his pants looked for a boxer to pull on and give this nasty fellow a wedgie. Her smirk disappeared when she figured out nothing was there.

She was mad very mad plus she was disgusted. Then she realized that he did that just to get back at her. She pinched the piece of flesh as far as her little fingers could pinch.

Micheal jerked back " OW!".

" Thats what you deserve" Haydon said

The pain faded " Plus you are disgusting" she added.

"I hate you" Micheal stated grimly

"I hate you more" Haydon said

"If thats possible" Micheal snapped

Both stomped the other direction. And BOTH knew that this game wasn't over and had merely just begun...

**There is the chapter two... I am planning on making one chapter a day as long as summer is here**

**Anyway keep smiling guys and Review! Review! Review! Please I am begging you... LOVE YA**


	3. Strike 2

**I ended the second chapter uploaded it and started the third chapter... Now I am completely boring you while you are thinking come on Laugh get with the story!! Anyway now you are probably thinking to skip the authors note and move down to the story. Well if you are thinking that which I am pretty sure you are not but I will be mad if you are ... only listen to me if I make sense ... anyway thanks everyone who reviewed if you did not I'll deal with you later... JUST JOKING if you did not now would be a splendid time to!!**

**I hope you like it**

**Chapter 3 of Input 2 Output 1:**

The next afternoon Haydon woke up from a nap feeling like crap, complete crap. The sun had bombarded her perfect sleep with it's hot bright rays. When she opened her eyes she noticed that the cabin was not spit into two. This only meant... her crappy-ness had gotten kicked up a notch when she saw Micheal. She would have groaned if it wasn't that he was shirtless. Immediately she found her self staring at his toned body. _I swear if he wasn't that hot I would have ripped him to pieces by now_ she thought. He was trying to get the shoe lace into his shoe. Finally, after a nice good look at well-toned Micheal , she got back to her hating him to pieces. Lifting the covers off of her she slid off of her bed.

" Aah sleeping beauty is up." Micheal commented. Haydon simply rolled her eyes. She didn't want to talk until she went to the bathroom and washed her face. She splashed water onto her face followed by some soap , then more water. After freshening herself she put her daily dose of make up on and walked out of the bathroom. She bent down and began making her bed.

Micheal looked up from his shoe and saw a " Wonder body". He couldn't help himself. The next thing he knew Micheal was tracing the edges of her body with his eyes. She was wearing a pink halter top and a mini skirt._ She is so hot . If she wasn't I know she would be dead right now. Also, she doesn't only have mom's face but mom's body. _Micheal forced himself to keep his eyes off of her body because pretty soon she is going to see him checking her out.

Soon enough , Haydon finished making her bed and Micheal finished putting in his shoelace. Both walked out , Haydon out the girl's door and Micheal out of boy's.

Haydon saw Ry walking up the hill. " Ry wait up!" she called. The black haired girl turned around and smiled when she saw a brunette running toward her.

Haydon finally reached and gasped " Where are you going?" at her friend.

"The Painting lab" Ry replied. She looked at her friend who was trying to catch her breath." You know I would have still waited for you if you didn't run here?" She added forcing a smile when she heard Hays reply. " I know.. I just wanted to get away from Mickey Montez over there,".

" Walk with me" Ry ordered friendly.

" So what do you do in The Painting Lab?" Hay asked seeing if she wanted to go there.

" Its really fun and random! You get to choose a sculpture , of any size, and you can paint it any way you want. Its really fun!" Ry exclaimed trying to convince her friend to come with her.

" Sounds like fun!!" Hay gladly agreed to Ry's silent offer. " Lets go!"

The rest of the way was with random chatting.

" What did the headmaster say to you when after the food fight in the hall?" Ry started

"Ugh!! She said something about 3 strikes. And the carnival and if we didn't behave we can't go to the carnival"

" Well you better behave or you are going to miss out on a LOT of fun. So keep Micheal Troy Bolton out of your way"

Haydon suddenly realized that Micheal had the same name has her father. She was shocked and angry but she didn't show any off it. _Does that boy have anything else he shares with dad? _

Soon enough , Hay's shock subsided when the two started a new subject on the carnival.

Meanwhile with Micheal ( This happened at the same Haydon was with Riley)

"Tyler!" Micheal called to his cousin/best friend.

The 5'6" boy turned to see a light brown haired boy. He smiled."Hey man, whats up?"

"I fixed my shoe! Where are you going" Micheal answered

Ty chuckled and replied to his friends question " The Painting Lab. You wanna come?".

" I'm up for it as long as I am away from Haydon"

Ty shook his head confused " What's up with you and that girl. I mean she is so hot ; I thought you might like her".

"In your dreams ,man. And her being hot gives me one more reason to hate. She looks just like my mom! It's like she stole my moms face put it on as a mask and came here"

The black haired boy shivered at the mention of putting Aunt Gabi's face as a mask. " You're right , I guess. And Haydon Gabriella Bolton must keep out of you're way , so you can go to the carnival this Saturday"

Micheal's insides screamed. _**Haydon Gabriella Bolton**__?? Was that girl planning on becoming mom's younger twin? Or will she soon turn into_ _Mom?_ Micheal stopped his thoughts when he realized Ty was talking to him.

" So ? What do think?" Ty finished

" Um, yeah sure..." Micheal hesitated

" Man I don't think you even heard what I said"Ty snapped pleasantly ( AN: I know those two words don't go together but you'll live, okay).

Micheal gave Ty a nervous smile.

" Whatever. Come on let's go. There are only 4 people allowed in the Painting Lab at a time"Tyler gave in

Both walked to the building with random colors painted onto it.

" Only two more positions left!" a counselor near the building warned. Micheal and Tyler ran into the building and smiled at each other.

" We were hear first , Montez" A female voice said

"Well you can forget that now and just wait in line until we are done here" Micheal said simply. The tone in his voice clearly said " We can do this the easy way or the hard way".

"Oh, I am glad you are giving in to the fact that we were here first you guys will wait in line" Haydon put her hands on her hips and gave Micheal "The eye"

"Fine we will leave only after I get to to do this" Micheal grabbed a wet paintbrush that a camper was using. He flicked the blue paint onto Hay splatting on her pink halter top.

" Here I'll give you a token of our gratitude for leaving and for that lovely blue line on my top" Hay grabbed another paintbrush and literally painted Micheal's face like he was a piece of paper.

"Maybe we can make your whole shirt blue". Without thinking he grabbed the whole bottle of blue paint unscrewed the top and squeezed it over her head.

" Oh Bring it ON!!" Haydon huffed. Paint flew everywhere. Micheal and Haydon were fighting more than what they had expected. Along with the paint on their body came a couple of bruises. Before they knew , their colorful fight had been interrupted by the Headmaster.

" Riley Martin and Tyler Baylor you are glad that you don't have to clean this up" she said as she walked past them

" As for you two," She came up to Micheal and Haydon." That would be Strike Two" she said.

There were no words to express between the 4 of them. They all trampled out the door and walked strait to their cabin and didn't dare look at the campers who's eyes had landed on their painted and bruised bodies.

" I hate him. I hate him I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. I hate him" Haydon chanted underneath her breath while stomping into the girl's half of the cabin. They both headed into headed into the bathroom. At a time like this, Haydon was glad that there were multiple showers in the bathroom. She walked into the lukewarm shower and tried calming herself down. So far it hadn't worked.

" Could that brute get any worse than this??" Micheal muttered curses and hoped no one could hear. He walked into the boy's half of the cabin and picked out the cloths he wanted to wear for dinner. After that session, he lazily walked into the bathroom. In the shower while thinking of Haydon his stomach growled._ Hating makes you hungry_ He thought. He then realized that he had never hated anyone so much like he hated Haydon.

At dinner no one spoke of what happened earlier that day. Micheal and Haydon couldn't even bare each other's eye contact before they would lunge and choke each other. Thankfully that didn't happen... yet!

Micheal , finally quenching his hunger, enjoyed every bite out of his dinner because Haydon and him were ignoring each other. Haydon loved that Micheal was not annoying her and made her delightful dinner last. As much as they hated the fact but unfortunately dinner did end and everyone headed back to their cabins after an hour around the camp fire.

Haydon changed into her jammies and got a nice book to read out of her duffel bag. She read and she wrote in her diary and she read even more but she still couldn't stop thinking about Micheal who had kept her miles away from anything that would fall under the category of sleepy. She heard Riley turn on her bed.

" Hey Ry? Are you awake?"she asked desperately and hopelessly. " I am sorry if I did wake you up. I can't sleep... do you wanna?... never mind,"Hay gave up on her quest and just lay there. Ry on the other had heard what Hay just said. Her eyes shot open. Do you wanna what ? Did she mean do you want to get revenge on the boys and do something now. If that's what she mean then Ry was totally up for it. She hated Tyler as much as Haydon hates Micheal.

Ry had her own way of making Hay want to come with her and that meant making up a whole little conversation of her own. ( AN: All people who are talking in this conversation are Ry)

"Hey Ry?"

"Yes, Hay? What's up?"

"Do you want to get revenge on the boys somehow... tonight?"

"Why, What a nice offer of course I will accept"

"Do you have anything in mind?"

"Just follow me," " You will know my plan before I even say anything".

Ry slid of her bed. She noticed that Hay was still in bed.

"Hey ,Hay?" Ry tried to wake her up

"Yes, Ry?What's Up?"Hay was copying Ry. She smiled

"Do you want to get revenge on the boys somehow... tonight?"

" Why, what a nice offer of course I will accept!" Haydon began showing Ry how stupid she looked when she was talking to herself.

" Okay I get it ! I sounded really stupid but right now do you want to get back at Micheal and Ty?"

"I don't know? Do you have anything in mind?" Hay asked jokingly

Ry just rolled her eyes."Come on. Do you want to let them win again?"She headed back for her bed again.

"NO!" They both jumped out and headed out of the door.

Once outside they discussed their plan while walking to the Craft Compartment.

"Okay curfew is at 11:00 and thats also when counselors come to check on us. That means we have 2 hours to make this plan work" Haydon said

They smiled and silently continued walking to the craft building. Once their they grabbed everything their hands could reach! Honey, glue, string, macaroni and MUCH more. Promising that they would give back the stuff they borrowed in the morning. But what they didn't know is someone else was also leaving the craft building heading strait towards the Eagle girl's cabin ,while Haydon and Riley headed for the Eagle boy's cabin.

Micheal and Tyler quickly left the Craft Compartment and going towards the Eagle girls cabin. Micheal was feeling so very happy. He was so glad that Tyler agreed to come with him and he was glad that Tyler got the brilliant idea. _Mental note to Micheal: Thank Tyler when I see Haydon's face tomorrow._ They finally reached the door to the Eagle girl's cabin. They slowly turned the knob ,pushed and entered the cabin. To their surprise the two girls weren't there. _Gosh! This is going to be easier than I thought. _Being a boy it is easy to make a mess so they quickly messed the girl's half of the cabin so it looked like it was a pig's pen. They tied string in different places to other places , they split honey all over their bed and all this time they admit that they were having fun.

On the other side of the cabin Haydon and Riley were messing up the boy's half which they though was easier to do because it was a real mess in the first place. _Okay lets get this all down... Oh gosh how am I supposed to do this I am VERY clean person and I can't stand making messes. Okay Haydon , just ... think like boy.. That's it! Hay you are so smart. _She began chanting in her mind _: Think Like boy... Think Like boy... Think like boy... Think like boy... Think like Oh EWWW. _She disgustingly gaped at a unwashed underwear on Micheal's bed. She picked it up with the tips of her fingers and flung it. It landed on the other side of the boy's half. Haydon got back to messing the room up. She began thinking of why she was doing this she soon found her self thinking "WHAT am I doing". While making the mess she laid down the facts.

_What I am doing : Messing up Micheal and Tyler's room to make it look like hell._

_Why am I doing it: So when the counselor come for curfew check they will immediately get mad and that would be Strike 3 Your out for Micheal. And I wont see him at the carnival. _She smirked at the thought that she would be at the carnival and he wouldn't.

All four finished and swiftly went into their respective cabins. Their reaction was like this:

From the girl cabin:

Screams

From the boys cabin:

Holy Sh-

Both Micheal and Haydon knew that they weren't going anywhere on Saturday and they also knew that there will be more trouble ahead. They had the word " ahead" in their minds up until "more trouble" literally walked in through the door of the cabin. It was the headmaster...

**I was going to make this longer but than I decided to go to sleep... You guys owe me so much for this one. IT IS THREE IN THE MORNING.. GRRRR just joking it is actually 5 pm. Sometimes I just can't sleep and get caught up typing away on my laptop... Well until the next chapter**

**See ya , LOVE YA and review...**


	4. Strike 3 Your Out!

**I don't get it... How hard is it to type up a simple review... thanks to all who did!!**

**I know the rest of us could do better .. I know you can do it !!**

**I am disappointed! Come on I need to see 700 reviews not 7 ! This is your chance right now step up... Oh gosh I sound like I'm like one of those people trying to convince a group of glum people to cheer up , you know the kind in movies.. Anyway... REVIEW. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical and I do not own Parent Trap **

**Here is that chapter: **

The headmaster didn't say a word for 32 seconds, 32 long seconds. She looked around and slowly walked up to the slide door and opened it. She gasped when she saw the boy's half of the room. Surprisingly it was messier... She looked around more and slowly walked back up to the door. She turned around to face all four.

"Micheal and Haydon... Strike 3 You're out."She said calmly and paused before she could continue "I'll see you tomorrow morning outside. Pack your bags. And clean up..." the headmaster finished and took 3 striding steps to the door and out.

The rest of the all four could only hear the rustle of cleaning up. It was 3 am when they finally finished cleaning up. Haydon envied Riley who dropped onto her bed. It seemed like she was asleep even before she hit the bed. Hay still had to pack, though. What was headmaster planning on doing. _Why did Micheal have to come into my life... was it fate?_ Haydon never brought up fate. She didn't have to until now. _ How much I hate this I am going to have to go through_ With that thought she continued packing and cleaning up her bed. She plopped on her bed at 5 am wanted to enjoy the next 2 hours of sleep.

Micheal on the side of the room was thinking the same thing about fate. He slept an hour after Hay because cleaning up his side was really messed up. He believed that he was basketball coordinated but he wasn't cleaning coordinated.As plopped onto his bed he thought of what his punishments would be. _ Sending us home? No we just messed up places it wasn't like we broke each other's arms. _ His ideas soon put him to sleep.

The next morning at 7 Micheal and Haydon woke up got ready and headed outside. They meat up with the headmaster. People were already up and moving around. They silently followed they 3 to see what the Haydon and Micheal were going to get. The headmaster pretended that it was just the three of them but clearly if you looked at her face you could tell she was annoyed or as Haydon noted. The headmaster stopped them when they were deep in the woods but they still could see the lake next to them.

" Alright the rest of head back to your routine. Breakfast will be served in a half-an-hour."She called to all the campers who were following them as they scattered back to the main grounds.

"As for you two you can head to your new cabin," the headmaster directed them to a a brown cabin. It was like all others except for it was smaller. They let out a heavy sigh and walked up to the steps. Once they stepped inside they took back their comment on how the cabin was like all the rest of them. Looking around there were two beds one on either side of the cabin. They noticed there wasn't a slide door in between the two beds. Worst of all; there was only one bathroom. Haydon silently groaned while Micheal winced. Micheal watched as Haydon threw her bag on the bed next to the window. _Dear God,_

_I write to you to ask you a favor and kill me now!! Don't make me go through this torture. Please_

_Love,_

_Micheal..._

_P.S If you don't make me die at least make Haydon die it would be good for both of us. _He mentally wrote and sent the letter to god. Haydon on the other hand tried staying calm instead of bursting into . She slowly pulled out everything she needed and set it up on the side table. _HELP ME!! _ She called out silently in her mind. She got everything done and when she looked over Micheal did too. They walked out of the door and went strait to the dining hall. They grabbed their food and headed back to their cabin. As part as their punishment they had to eat in their cabins. But they could do activities with their friends. Neither of them talked to each other. It was a plain game called "Ignore". It was Thursday of the first week out of three weeks. They didn't know how long they could play this game. And day after tomorrow is what they dreaded the most... A WHOLE day in their cabin and its just the two of them ... they didn't know if they could stand that. _A whole day?? _both whined without expressing it in words.

So far they didn't give in and kept ignoring each other but both were sick of it.

It was Friday night both had gone to sleep early. They made through another day without talking to each other. They had grown so sick of the stupid game. Micheal woke up to hear constant teeth chattering. He looked at Haydon she was cuddling against the wall. The window was always open it was stuck. The blankets that camp supplied weren't so helpful. Micheal felt a little cold too but not as much. He couldn't believe what he was feeling for Haydon. Was he actually feeling bad for her? He gave in. The stupid game of ignore didn't matter to him anymore. The chattering subsided. Micheal didn't know if she had finally fell asleep or if she died of cold. What ever it was he didn't care. Micheal got up and carried is blanket over to Hay's bed. He looked at her calm face and smiled. It WAS really cold here. Micheal knew that the second blanket he was going to lay over wouldn't work. He slipped his hands under the petite girl and effortlessly carried her to his bed. He could feel her heart beat thud against his bare chest. He couldn't help but joke in his mind '_Well at least she's alive and didn't freeze to death'. _Micheal laid her down close to the wall and she rolled over now sleeping on her side. He gently prompt himself next her. He made sure that they were fairly apart so when Haydon wakes up she doesn't get any ideas of what he thinks of her. As Haydon adjusted to the warmth of Micheal's bed a smile curved on her face. Soon enough, both had slept soundly comforted by each other's distant warmth.

On Saturday morning Haydon woke up first feeling warmer than what she usually did ever since she moved to the cabin. Haydon kept her eyes closed and began recollecting. She than remembered her position with Micheal. She inwardly winced. _ I hate this stupid game. This is enough. If we are going to live in the same cabin we may as well become friends._ Haydon made a mental decision to talk to Micheal today. She opened her eyes to see a tanned bare chest. Haydon looked down at herself. . No wonder it was so warm. They were sleeping in each other's arms! She slowly pulled herself back. How slowly she did it , it didn't stop Micheal jerking awake. When he realized his position. He shot up and was now sitting off the edge of the bed. Now looking around, it was still dark outside. Micheal checked the time. 8:13 it read. He got up and walked to the window. It was harshly raining. Thankfully none of it was coming in on them. When Micheal turned around Haydon had already got up and went into the bathroom. _Are we gonna continue the stupid game today, too?_ Micheal thought. A chill went up his spine. Realizing he was half naked he quickly pulled his favorite green shirt over his head.

Inside the bathroom Haydon was washing up. She washed her face every second made her grow even more determined to talk to Micheal today. She thought about the carnival which was going to start in an hour if it wasn't canceled already. The storm outside was pretty bad considering it was in the middle of summer. Haydon snapped out of her thoughts , finished washing up and opened the door. Just as she stepped out a strong breeze blew into the cabin. It picked all of Haydon's cloths out of her open duffel bag and scattered . The breeze continued getting stronger by second. Both Micheal and Haydon lunge towards the window. They both pushed the window trying to make it budge to the side. Then they both gave one last push and finally the window pushed and forcefully slid down its pathway and latched itself to the other side of the window. There was a very awkward moment of silence.

Haydon turned around and saw all her cloths littered on the cabin floor.

"Om my!" She exclaimed and began picking up cloths. Micheal also bent down and gathered her cloths. Soon enough everything was picked up. Micheal sat down on his bed.

" Thanks" Haydon said shyly. Micheal smiled which lifted Haydon's heart. It didn't occur to her that Micheal had her dad's million dollar smile. Micheal began fidgeting on the bed. He got up and saw a white bra that was flattened out on his bed. He picked it up with his fingers and handed it to Haydon.

"This must be yours" he said.

Haydon grabbed and smiled. She slowly turned a deep shade of red. She began folding her cloths putting them bag into the bag. Micheal refused to go back to his seat so he started helping. He grabbed a shirt. He smiled when he saw three familiar faces.. The Jonas Brothers.

"I see you like The Jonas Brothers" Micheal said starting up a conversation as he folded more cloths.

"Like? No , Micheal, I don't like them... I LOVE THEM" Haydon confessed. Micheal realized this by now because he saw 3 more tops that had something to do with them including an underwear (which he did not fold, thank you very much) that said "I love the Jonas Brothers".

" So how about you? Whats your favorite music?" Haydon continued the conversation.

"I like music from every genre and everyone" Micheal admitted. He began to grow curious about this girl Haydon Gabriella Bolton. And Haydon began to grow curious about this boy Micheal Troy Bolton. They were almost finished. Haydon drifted into another world but Micheal brought her back

" How old are you? " Micheal knew it was a bad way of bringing her back into reality but it worked.

" I 'm 14. I just turned on June 19" At this Micheal's eyes widened and jaw dropped.

"No way! Me , too!" He exclaimed.. The girl he had hated for the past week had the same birthday as him! Haydon raised an eyebrow as she grew even more curious. So did Micheal. Micheal spotted a photo of a of someone who looked exactly like him. He picked it up excepting the fact that it was him and somehow came onto her bed.

"This must be mine , sorry" he said. Haydon giggled.

"No, thats my dad!" She admitted through her giggles. Micheal was shocked. He looked so much like Haydon's dad. He laughed at himself. Then he realized her dad was Troy Bolton.

"I am a big fan of your dad and LOVE basketball. I play in the my school's team in Florida" he paused not knowing what to say. I mean seriously, he was becoming friends with his role model's daughter." So , hows it like being the daughter America's beloved basketball player? You're mom may be upset that she can't see him all the time, right?" he asked.

Haydon went silent at the mention of her unknown mom." I don't know my mom. My parents got a divorce when I was 1... I don't know why. We don't talk much about her." She spoke up.

" Look, I'm sorry I didn't know" Micheal apologized.

"No no! It's okay," she confessed and paused before saying anything " What about you parents?" she asked in a cheery mood again. Micheal was glad that she didn't get upset.

" My mom and I live on a ranch. We own a lodge . And it's all good from there. We make way more than enough amount of money. And the ranch is beautiful with the lake , the animals and the hills..."He explained.

"And your dad?" Haydon blurted out but soon regretted doing that.

"I don't know my dad. He and my mother got divorced when I was young," Micheal said quietly.

"You know it's weird. Like everyone is getting a divorce nowadays. Pretty soon , there will be more divorces than marriages!" Haydon chipped in while getting out a packet of Oreos not letting Micheal get so down in mood and it worked. He smiled." Ya think?!" .

" I love oreos! You know what kind I like best?!" She chirped while munching on one.

"Mint!!" Both Micheal and Haydon admitted very cheerfully.

"Really?! You like them ,too. I mean , a lot of people don't think it was a good idea to buy them but when I first tasted them it tasted like heaven on earth!" Hay exclaimed. She passed the packet to him and he took one. " These are my favorite sweet, junk food!" He said. Haydon laughed. Micheal then spotted a black leather necklace on her neck. It had a pendant hanging down as the alphabet letter 'G'.

" What are you...?" Haydon looked down at her neck.''Oh, this''. She touched the G.'' I had this ever since I was born. On the back it says ''Mom will always love you'' in gold printed letter. Thats why I treasure it so much. It's the only thing that I have of my mother's. Other than this picture of her , but its ripped in the middle and I don't know where the other half is. It is a picture of her a her wedding. The G stands for Gabriella"

Micheal's eyes widened and his throat dried up while his jaw dropped. " Haydon" He said seriously.

" I have one just like that with a 'T' for Troy... And on the back it says ''Dad will always love you'',in gold printed letter. I also have a picture of my dad at his wedding and it is ripped up in half. Up until now I had no clue where the other half was." He choked out

**I love cliffhangers!! Okay guys I expect 700 reviews for this one... and thats a challenge**

**So you have something other to say in the reviews I will make up questions . Here are todays :**

**Do you love the Jonas Brothers and their music??**

**Do you like Mint Crème Oreos? **

**THE JONAS BROTHERS ARE THE BEST!! and I LOVE MINT Crème OREOS!! **

**There you have it**

**Until next chapter young readers !!**

**Keep smiling LOVE YA **

**P.S When I say go you just click that 'Go' button below this message and type up a review ready? 1...2...3... GOGURT! I didn't say 'go'!! 1...2...3 GO FETCH okay I promise this time**

**1...2...3 GO!! **


	5. Dancing in the Rain

**Howdy Ya'll! I feel like speaking in a Texas Accent today!! Or at least writing... I love Texas even though I am from Washington. And I love their accent. It's ... curvy! I love your reviews guys!! They make my day!!**

**Please click that little 'Go' button next to the "Submit a Review" after reading this chapter. **

**Thanks**

**Here is chapter 5 everyone:**

Silence. That was all that followed them. It may have sounded like that in the certain cabin but inside their little mind they had thoughts zooming past! It was like a mind highway and their was a car crash so their was unbearable traffic. You know how you wonder what caused the traffic when you are stuck in it and then when you finally pass the reason why it all hits you...like BOOM! That's exactly how Micheal and Haydon felt. The car crash happened that was Micheal telling her. There was the unbearable traffic which which was the thoughts hurriedly traveling through their brains. They past the traffic cause and then BOOM. That was them realizing one simple thing. They were twins.

They were no words or actions to express how the two felt so did it in a loving embrace. They held each other tight. Haydon had tears running down her cheeks and Micheal , though too scared to admit it , also had tears in his eyes. It was the longest hug both have ever been in. Haydon finally felt like some one out there who understands everything about her and that person's arms were the arms she was in. Micheal noticed how perfectly she fit into his arms. They were made for each other. Heck, they were they were made with each other. They slowly started to pull back. Haydon smiled looking at miniature dad ... her brother. Micheal smiled when she smiled ... his sister.

"Hey brother" Haydon spoke first.

"Hey sister" Micheal replied back trying with all his might to let those tear drops fall onto his cheeks. He finally gave in and one singe tear of happiness dropped from his chocolate eyes. Their sibling love grew stronger with the next quick hug they gave each other.

" Micheal, we still don't have enough proof" Haydon dreaded to say but she did. She wanted to be a hundred percent sure the handsome 14 year old boy in front her was actually HER brother all to her.

" The pictures" Micheal said. He didn't have to explain. Haydon quickly back away from Micheal and got a small metal box out of the side table next to her bed. She dug into the box and pulled out a photograph which was indeed ripped in half. She turned around and held the picture to her hear as if it would be blown away by the away. Micheal soon came back in front of her with a ripped in half picture , too. He nodded reassuringly. They both took a deep breath ,held it and stuck the pictures out to show each other. Their eyes bulged. They slowly put together the two piece puzzle. It was the kiss on their wedding day. They looked at the picture. It was so beautiful. Dad was wearing a black tux and his hair neatly combed to the side. Mom was beautiful in her strapless wedding dress with her arms wrapped around his neck and his arms holding her waist pulling her closer to him. They looked like they were in heaven sharing that passionate kiss. Haydon and Micheal both wondered what pulled them apart.

"Do you have any tape?" Micheal broke the silence with a great idea. Haydon nodded and gave him a roll of tape. They delicately put the picture together. It was perfect.

"I don't get? Mom is such a wonderful person. What pulled them apart?" Micheal wondered

" Me neither! Dad is a great dad and obviously would be a great husband. Except for the fact that he is almost never during the school year and we never really had to spend time with each other. Even with all that he is still a great dad" Haydon took her dad side.

"Do you think?..." he paused he didn't want the reason he was saying to be it but he continued anyway "...that it may have been because of... us"

Haydon stayed quiet. She thought for awhile and came down to nothing... it was because of Micheal and her. With tears brimming in her eyes she slowly nodded. Micheal pulled her into a brotherly hug. She burst into tears on his chest. As they pulled away he looked into Haydon's chocolate brown eyes and he surely did see his mom in there. Hay quickly wiped her tears of her face trying to also clean those tear stains. She put on her best smile thinking about how she was going happily spend the rest of her camping trip with her brother.

" Let's make the best out of the next two weeks" she said. He nodded and went back to his bed followed by Haydon. They cuddled in each other's arms glad that their siblings were none other than Haydon and Micheal. They sat their and watched the rain storm go by through the window. Haydon played with his fingers while he gladly let her. She came upon a ring on his ring finger. She looked at it. It had words engraved onto it. It read ' True Love Waits'. She smiled and looked Micheal in the face. He was looking at her. She showed him her left hand. He looked at it and smiled when he saw a ring on her ring finger similar to the one on his left on. They both returned to look at storm. Though it was cold outside the warmth inside the little cabin was overwhelming and both enjoying. That same warmth put both to sleep for a nap.

The days past by and camp was as fun as it could ever be. It was 2 days before everyone departed home . Haydon and Micheal were still in the same cabin. They were sitting outside on the bench swing looking up into the dark night sky with twinkling lights showering above them. Haydon was lying down on the bench with her head on her brother's lap. He was gently stroking her hair.

"Hey Micheal." she asked calmly trying to get his attention. He looked down at her and nodded silently say "go on".

"Do think we will ever see each other again after we leave camp" she asked very slowly and shyly. He knew this question would come soon. He didn't want to leave his sister because for all he knew he might never see each other ever again unless they both come to the same camp again.

" I don't know , Hay. I don't think we will see each other unless mom and dad see each other again and fall in love,". There was silence. A light in a far away cabin lit giving them the brightest idea.

"Haydon?! Do you believe in twin telepathy?" Micheal asked excited

"Micheal!!More importantly do you believe in love at first sight" Haydon corrected her brother's question. They stared into each other's eyes. If anyone hadn't known any better and was looking at the two on the porch they would think that Micheal and Haydon were having a romantic moment but really they need to know better. Micheal and Haydon were reading each other's mind through their eyes.

"But , how?" Micheal asked still staring into those melted chocolate puddles on her face called her eyes.

She thought for awhile and got an idea. " How about a vacation?" she offered. Then she got excited.

"We can convince our parents to take a vacation to the same place. But we have to make them actually SEE each other , though." .

"We could...Never mind" Micheal had an idea but then knew that wouldn't pull through.

"What? I mean right now I would do anything just to get our parents to come back together and become a family again" Hay tried getting out what he was going to say.

"Well I just thought that we could... Pretend we are dating" he said slowly. He really wanted to become a family again and he would do anything. He was sick of the last 14 years with out a dad. Tyler was his best friend over the years but he couldn't help but feel a twist of jealousy when Uncle Zeke played basketball with Tyler or talked to him when there was a girl problem. He wanted a dad and he hoped that Haydon understand or at least want a mom like he wanted a dad. Thankfully his prayers were answered.

"Micheal that's a great idea!!"Haydon exclaimed. She was also sick of not having a mom. Her life was filled with guys all around her. Her dad, the team , Uncle Chad even more than half of her little group of friends were boys. Her best friend was Uncle Chad's 15 year old son ,Cole. She didn't have one single girl in her family. Auntie Tay's life was busy taking care of Cole's three year old brother. It sucked having no mom to go to the mall with on a G.N.O . or talking about a boy. She was desperate and she absolutely loved Micheal's idea. They planned things out.

After going back home they will have one week to convince their parents to take a vacation to the either the Bahamas , Hawaii , Paris or the Caribbean. They still didn't decide where to yet they wanted to leave it to the parents. If they didn't decide on the same thing they had to convince on going where the other decided to go. They had planned everything and even practiced how to talk to their parents.

The day everyone was going to leave was tomorrow. Haydon was never more nervous to face her father. Her and Micheal were packing in their cabin. She was gladly spending the last few hours in camp being with her brother. They were the best of friends.

" You remember the plan right? Maybe we should go over it another" Haydon was either really that worried or overacting. All Micheal to do was smile and that's what he did.

"Okay, fine but this is the last time" Haydon and her had already gone over the plan 4 times today. She nodded and continued.

They were still talking when a low rumble came from outside. When they looked outside it was a slight drizzle once stood on the porch it started to come down harder. Haydon leaned her head on the pole and stood at the top of the stairs. She was very excited to meet her dad and soon after that she would see her mother and her brother again. She froze when a hand wrapped around her waist but then she eased down when she saw her brother resting his chin on her shoulder. She giggled.

"I would have never told you this when I never knew I was your brother but now I am proudly saying .. You're Hot".

Haydon's giggle became a laugh, " You're not so bad your self" Haydon stated. " May even be sexy"

He smiled"Don't you make any bad choices with guys okay? If you do you will have to feel bad for him for meddling with my sister"

"Don't know you know what this means?" Haydon asked as lifting her let hand showing him the ring.

" Yes I do matter-of-fact. And I have one myself! I was just joking" he said.

They both laughed. Haydon turned around and hugged Micheal. He gladly took her in arms.

"It's nice to know that is someone related to me that actually understands me... Thanks" Hay whispered into Micheal ears. They pulled back and looked into each other's eyes. Micheal smiled. Haydon wrapped her arms around his waist and he pulled her closer. They watched the rain drops hit the ground. Suddenly Haydon leaped out of Micheal's arms and jumped into the rain. She danced , jumped into puddles and felt the soft rain drop onto her face. She heard a laugh from the porch. Micheal turned and went into the cabin coming back minutes later with 2 towels. When he set them some where they wouldn't get wet he jumped into the water with Haydon.

"May I have this dance?" he asked Haydon bowing down.

She giggled " Why of course you may," She accepted with a courtesy. They slid into each others arms in position to dance and started jumped around in the rain (AN: does this scene look familiar).

Haydon and Micheal were up till there eyes in pure enjoyment. It was the best way to end a camping trip.

Last night, after there party in the rain the two huddled together under blanket talking about various subjects. School, parents, dad's games, mom's lodge, Uncle Chad and Auntie Taylor, and Uncle Zeke and Auntie Sharpay. But that was last night, now it is 9 am in the morning. Both were eager , excited , and sad at the same time. On the main grounds buses were waiting as slowly one by one each filled up to go to the airport. There was a blanket of kids in the main grounds saying their good byes. Micheal and Haydon were amongst them. Tears started brimming in Haydon's eyes.

" Hey , it's okay. I'll call you when I reach and we will see each other soon in a nice vacation stop and after that hopefully we will see each other every day,"Micheal tried to calm her down. He hated when people he cared about cried. Micheal held her in his arms. He looked at her and slightly felt tears blossoming in his eyes ,too. From behind her back he slid his True Love Waits ring of , held up her right hand and slowly slid his ring onto her right ring finger. She looked at him and ring and did the same thing. "Let's keep that as a promise. Even if we are together or in two different states we will always be brother and sister and the best of friends. Do you promise" Micheal said trying to keep his tears in him.

"I promise" Haydon said through her sobs

"Me , too,"

"Haydon Gabriella Bolton" the headmaster called saying that the bus was waiting for her/

"That's me" Haydon sighed. Her heart was heavy carrying all her emotions. Micheal and her looked at each other's faces for awhile memorizing them making sure they got every single patch of skin.

"Miss. Bolton" the headmaster called again more furious. They jerked. Haydon fidgeted and then she finally kissed his cheek. He smiled.

"Love you" Haydon said while getting into one last hug.

"Love you, too" Micheal whispered into her ear.

Haydon pulled back ,turned around and fast walked to her bus. Micheal watched the brunette scurry to the bus and give one last reassuring smile and a light wave. He waved back and watched her get into the bus. He smiled as one tear fell from his eye cascaded through the air down to his foot. _I'll see you on vacation..._

_**All I have to say for this one is REVIEW and sorry it was a little late... I'm getting busier but don't worry I am going to always write ... I LOVE WRITING how could I stay away from it**_

_**Love ya and Keep Smiling **_


	6. So Wet that Tears Can't Show

**Thanks so much for the reviews guys!! They are awesome. Last chapter there was a decision to make on where to go on vacation. I NEED HELP. The choices were Paris, The Caribbean , Hawaii or the Bahamas... You can do it on the reviews or do it on the Poll I am gonna put up on my profile. I would love to hear from you guys. While your at it gimme a reason or two. **

**Thanks again for the reviews everyone ... I'd love to hear from you guys again. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical and I do not own The Parent Trap**

**Here is Chapter 6: **

Micheal finally let a few tear drops fall on the flight back to Florida. He loved having a sister. A love that cannot be expressed in words. He made a silent promise to himself that he would get Mom and Dad together no matter what it takes it wasn't just a promise it was a vow , an oath. He thought it only to himself but never did he know that flying on the a flight to California, literally going the the opposite direction , was Haydon Bolton making that oath ,too. Twin telepathy...

Micheal Montez's flight landed a half an hour ago. After a half an hour, which is now , he was looking for his mother and possibly great grandpa for a trip home. If no one was there he had to take a cab, but that wasn't needed when he saw a brunette women walking around seemingly looking for someone. He smiled.

"Hey Mom!"He called trying to get her attention. The worried face brightened when she saw Micheal. She ran up to him and gave him a hear welcoming hug.

" I missed you sooo much" she said

"Me too , mom." Micheal pulled back and started walking beside his mother. _Did I mention you look exactly like this girl named Haydon Bolton and she is my sister_ He wanted to say those words to her but more kindly. He then remembered that Haydon and Micheal were pretending to be dating. He smiled and decided to start the game once all his luggage was in the Honda Pilot and sat down in the passenger seat.

"So mom... um..."he hesitated. " I met this girl. Man, she is wonderful. She even has a True Love Waits ring like me. I ... really like her" he said choosing his words very carefully.

"What's her name" Gabriella asked and smiling as they pulled out and Micheal could feel the Florida sun rush through the window and hit him. It felt good.

"Haydon," he said not saying her last name. Gabriella stopped abruptly she cringed ._ Could it be?_ She thought. Thankfully she hadn't stopped in the middle of the highway or something she stopped right in front of the ticket stand. She paid for parking and drove out of the airport garage. They talked about everything on their way home to the ranch. Finally they reached .

"Wanna go out to the la-" Gabriella started to offer but was interrupted by Micheal's phone ringing. He took out the Sony Ericsson white slide phone and looked at the caller ID and smiled. He put the phone to his ear.

" Hey ... Babe" he said remembering that he was in front of his mom. He heard a smile curve on Hay face. She giggled._"Hey Micheal. Say hi to mom for me." _she said into her phone_._

"Where are you?" he asked after a slight chuckle.

"_My flight just landed so I am still in it. They didn't take the seat belt sign off" _

Micheal walked out of his mom's sight. When she was no where to be seen he talked back into the phone. " How is first class Miss.** Bolton**" he joked emphasizing her last name 'Bolton'.

"_It was my dad . I swear I didn't ask him to do it!" She tensed up._

"Hays chill" he heard a ' Ugh' at the other end of the line and then he heard a loud 'Ding'.

"_Hey listen they just turned off the seat belt sign so I gotta go. I'll call you tonight . Love you"_

Micheal started to walk where is mother was waiting for him.

"Love you,too. Bye" Micheal hung up and went up to his mom. "What were you saying?".

"I was just wondering if you wanted to horse ride to the lake" She finished.

" Sure, right after unpacking". Micheal kissed his mother's cheek ,took his back and headed into the house.

Haydon Bolton came out of the plane smiling. She loved having a brother. A love that cannot be expressed in words. She walked on the tiled floor of the bridge and slowly entered the airport.

Haydon went strait to the Baggage claim and looked for her father and her bag.

"Haydon!!" A familiar voice called out to her. She turned around whipping her silky curls onto her face. It was her dad. He approached her roughly ,picked her and spun her around. He stopped and added a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Daddy" Hay greeted excitedly. She saw her bag and grabbed it up. She easily pulled it off of the counter. ( AN: sorry I don't know what those moving things in Baggage Claim are called)

Troy was surprised when he saw his daughter pull the bag up.

" Who are you and what have you done to my daughter" he said. She giggled. "Dad!"

" Have you been getting too much fresh air over there? I mean look at you!" he said still joking.

Haydon rolled her eyes at her dad. She walked over to the airport exit door with her dad beside her and arms hanging over her shoulders.

" I enjoyed all those letters you sent me! All of them" he said sarcastically as they slid into her dad's black convertible. Haydon gasped. She was so busy with Micheal she totally forgot to write to him.

"I am really sorry dad. It's just we were having so much fun. And we-" she got interrupted

"Whoa , whoa who is we?her dad asked

"Oh um .."she blushed. She remembered the game the two were playing " This guy. We were like enemies when camp started but then we got closer and now we are the closest of friends. And I um... really really like him" she admitted and another blush seeped through her cheeks.

" And who is this lucky guy... I have to talk to him" Troy asked while driving out of the airport garage and paying for parking.

"Micheal. Micheal M-" she got interrupted again by her phone this time.

" Hello?" she said into the phone.

"Hey Hay, this is Ry!!" a voice cam from the other end. They greeted each other on the phone started a long conversation. Troy wasn't annoyed. He just thought it was good for her to make friends. Here everyone thought that she was the snobby little rich girl. He drove silently listening to his daughter make comments. They pulled up in front of a huge celebrity house. Haydon went all quite. Troy started to get worried.

"Okay bye. Say hi to your mom for me" she said into the phone. Now Troy knew why and he didn't say anything... he didn't know what to say. He then remembered what she was talking about before the phone call.

"So this boy, Micheal" he paused hoping that it would work "You got his number?". Her face lit up at the mention of Micheal.

"Yeah. He's really awesome. We have so much fun together! Like last night we went dancing in the rain together! I love spending time this him!" she finished and slid out of the car. She grabbed her bad out of the back seat , carrying it over her back she walked up to the door with her dad beside her. They went inside the huge building and greeted by Uncle Chad and Auntie Tay. A few seconds after a talk of "So how was camp?" "It was great!" , Haydon climbed the stairs followed by her Uncle and Aunt.

Haydon went into her room put her bag down and unzipped it. She answered Auntie Tay and Uncle Chad's questions, they seemed like they never went to camp at all. Suddenly a loud cry .

"Oh thats Keith. I better go" Taylor lunged up and raced downstairs.

Haydon went up to the window to look out the window and see the California she knows. Then she saw something she didn't know. SomeONE she didn't even want to know.

"Who is that ?" she asked harshly. Uncle Chad came to the window behind her and saw her pointing to her dad and a women cuddling near the Mermaid statue. And when I say cuddling up I mean REALLY CLOSE. His hand on her waist tight as ever his other arms she didn't see. Her arms wrapped around his neck. Her right leg bent pointing upward. You would have been glad that the girl's stupid hat covered Troy's face and the back of her head or else Hay would have grabbed a dart from her dartboard and hit one strait in the back of the women's head and one against her dad's forehead.

" THAT is none of my business to tell you " Uncle Chad said emphasizing 'That'. Though he had none of his business to tell her he began anyway.

" Her name is Tania Winberly. She is a journalist from Sunstate Magazine (made up) . Her parents own the company and you know how the magazine is it has everything in it for all ages. More people means more money and means more and more for their favorite daughter. " he continued talking while Hay took pictures of them on her phone. She went back to listening to Uncle Chad. "Honey, you I both know that your dad isn't the kind of guy who brings home a girl every night but ever since the snot showed up it's everything ,everywhere together. That girl has a way of getting what she wants you know,". It took sometime for everything to sink into her brain.

"You mean, she doesn't even like him?" Haydon finally said worried about her father.

"Oh no you didn't! I have said to much already!". Haydon rolled her eyes at her uncle " But seriously, I have known Troy since preschool and he has never acted any more stupid!" .

"Hay! Can you come down ? I want to introduce you to someone!" her father called from outside.

"I'll be right there!".

"Good luck" Uncle Chad wished her. Haydon dug deep into her bag and came out with a two piece swim suit. Uncle Chad looked at her confused " What are you doing?".

"I am going to give Tanny a little splash of Haydon Gabriella Bolton" she snapped and headed for the bathroom to change. She came out in a long t-shirt and her swim sit underneath.

"There's my girl " Troy said standing up. " Haydon this is Tania. Tania this is my daughter Haydon Bolton". Haydon smiled.

Tania looked very young like 23. Her perfectly blond hair came down just below her shoulders and rested on her chest. Her eyes were hazel. Eye brows were light brown. She had the most perfect nose that it looked fake. _It probably is fake_ Haydon thought. Her mouth was covered in dark red lipstick. Eye with a little mascara and eyeliner. Her hat was a black cowboy _hat. I swear, she probably has a thousand more in her closet. _Looking down slightly, she was very a white ,strapless, dress that came down to her mid thigh... need I say more? Her footwear were silver heals that had straps that swirled around her led until mid-shin. Haydon looked back at the women's face. She realized she had been talking..

"Oh Troy! She's an adorable teenager!"Tania finished of.

Haydon smiled a fake smile _Just keep smiling and she'll not suspect anything..._she thought to herself.

"I'll go get a sandwich or something and maybe a bottle of wine to celebrate" Troy walked into the house.

"What are we celebrating?" Haydon asked as she took off her shirt to reveal herself in a swim suit.

"You're homecoming ,of course!" Tania said excited. _Yeah right! If it was my homecoming we celebrated dad would be bringing her lemonade_ With that thought, Haydon jumped off the diving board to do a mega splash right in front of Tania who screamed and jumped up. Haydon started swimming laps.

" Ah Haydon you are the splashy one" Tania regretfully confessed while drying off her dress.

_Phase one complete ._

"Haydon listen. Yesterday your dad let me ride your horse. I hope that's okay with you." Tania said in her sweetest voice possible. Haydon smiled.

"Oh no it's okay... Sasha is used to having strange women riding her... not that your strange or anything... actually compared to the others you are really normal" Haydon lied.

"others?" Tania asked curious.

" That's weird! I thought you'd already know when you are number 27 ,I mean, 28 in a man's life!"

"I'm number 29?" Tania stated acting surprised.

Haydon liked this game she prolonged the lie. With a fake sigh she started " Yeah... it's always the same thing with everyone. Moonlight dinners, horseback riding , celebrations with his special reserved label wine -" Haydon got interrupted by her dad.

"Here I am! With my special reserved label " Troy came trotting out of the house holding a bottle of wine. Haydon gave Tania the 'I told you so' look.

" Okay now tell me the real reason why we are going to celebrate," Haydon said.

"I'll be in the house" Tania whispered to Troy and left.

"Okay , discussion time" Troy said. Haydon giggled.

"Jump in" she offered. He chuckled. After taking his shirt off , he jumped into the pool with a splash. Haydon laughed.

"Haydon," he said after she calmed down. " What do you think of Tania like apart of our family."

"You mean like a sister to me?! I love it I've always wanted to have a older sister. Your going to adopt Tania!" Haydon kept her hopes high. _Please dad don't be stupid ... don't be stupid... don't stupid... don't be-_

"No..." Troy paused . He wanted to go slow on her. "I am going to marry her".

Haydon felt her heart skip a couple of beats. She was in the 10 ft section of pool and she lost her rhythmic swoosh of her legs and began drowning. Half way down, she caught herself with ¾ of her breath left. She began swimming to the edge of he pool.

"Haydon!" Troy yelled before diving back into the pool. By this time Haydon had already left the pool so wet that her tears didn't show. She ran for it before her dad could come up and see her running . She ran into the house past Uncle Chad and Auntie Tay and upstairs to her room. She locked it and ran to her bed. " I WANT MY MOM!" she yelled before grabbing her phone and calling Micheal.

"Hello?"

"Micheal!! He's getting married!"

**Chapter six is finally done!! Nothing to say except review. Also, remember I want to know where the vacation should be and asked you guys for help... Choices are Paris , The Caribbean , The Bahamas and Hawaii. Gimme a reason while your at it. You can either write it in a review or do the poll that I put up on my profile... or both**

**Thanks guys!!**

**Love ya, Keep Smiling**


	7. Apart of My Heart

**Hey everybody... I am started this story at 2 am in the morning ( like exactly 2:00) and sneaking in a few paragraphs. So right now it will be 2 am on July 25 but when you read the end of this it will probably be like 7 pm or maybe even later. **

**Anyway... I got your reviews and I have to say THANK YOU SO MUCH. You guys gave the me the support and eagerness to continue on even if it 2 am in the morning...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical and I do not own Parent Trap.**

**Once again check out my poll in the profile... needed to continue the story**

**Here is Chapter 7:**

"What?!" Micheal literally shouted. Did his sister just say that their dad was getting married. She told him everything that happened that day right from when she hung up when talking to him on the plane. He listened carefully and intently. As she cursed and Tania , he too cursed along with her and she yelled at how stupid their father was he too yelled . Finally Haydon stopped and waited for Micheal to say something on the other end of the line. He did " Hays we can't do this by our selves. We have to tell someone about this and you have to know that they are willing to help".

Haydon surely knew alright . " I'll tell Uncle Chad and Auntie Tay ... and Cole," she took a deep breath and wiped away her tears.

"And I'll tell Aunt Shar , Uncle Zeke and Tyler".

"Micheal is mom there? Can I talk to her as your girlfriend?" Haydon asked after a moment of silence.

Micheal was shocked but he then snapped out of his reverie. He walked to his mother and showed her the phone.

"Um... mom ..my girlfriend wants to talk to you," He hesitated at first and than his trust grew when he saw his mother smile.

"Hello?" Gabriella said into the phone.

"Hi Mrs. Montez. I just wanted to tell you how wonderful your son is. He is the best!!" Haydon sniffed at the other end of the line making Gabriella worry about her future daughter-in-law or so she thought.

"Oh sweetie! Whats wrong,honey?" Gabriella was now very worried.

Haydon tried to keep her girlfriend manners but when her mom called her honey she burst.

She sobbed and blurted out her position " My dad is getting married to this crazy lady who is like 8 years older than ME! I can't believe would he would this. I thought he was happy alone and now that crazy lady is making him CRAZY! I just don't know what to do.". She cried more and told her mom ,or to her it was Mrs. Montez, more about how her father was being stupid and how that crazy lady was really crazy. Gabriella listened intently through every single detail not arguing once. She felt bad for the poor 14 year old girl.

" Honey , I totally understand. I am glad you told me. If you ever have anything to talk about I am going to be just a ten digit number away ,Okay? And if you're ever sick of your father and mother-to-be gimme a call and before you know it you'll be on a 4 hour plane to Florida to stay with your wonderful boyfriend and future mother-in-law," Gabriella comforted the girl on the other end of the line. She heard a smile curve up on Haydon's face. "I know I haven't seen you yet but I know you have a beautiful smile. Keep it on your face, honey. I'll speak to you later".

"Okay... Mrs. Montez?" Haydon tried bringing her mom back on line. She loved her soothing voice.

"Yes Honey?"

"Do you mind if I call you mom?" Haydon asked with out flinching. She really wanted her to be her daughter legally. After how soothing and loving she found her mother to be she wanted to hug her so tight. Right now she was waiting and hoping for an answer

" Of course , honey! I wouldn't mind if you call me mom! Just consider it mother , than!"

Haydon's heart flew up to honey swam in the blissful nectar when she heard that answer.

"Thanks... mom. For everything." Haydon simply said when her heart came back to her.

"Bye sweetie! Here talk to Micheal" Gabriella gave the phone to her son and smiled with pleasure. She loved having a daughter even if it wasn't her real one, or so she thought.

Meanwhile on the phone with Micheal ,Haydon was telling him how much she loved their mother!

" Dad is just the type of guy who doesn't know what he's got until they leave! He is so stupid!!" Haydon argued. Before Micheal could argue on how dad was probably just confused with everything there was a knock at the door

" Micheal some one is coming! I gotta go. Give to mom my love and Love you" she said quickly.

"Okay Love you, too. I'll call tonight!" Micheal smashed through the line before Haydon hung up. She tossed her phone to the side and saw Tania come in. Hay 's heart sank when she saw the 22 year old. _Great timing, Cruella_ she thought has Tania made her self comfortable on Haydon's leather desk chair.

"Hey," she said sweetly showing her perfect little teeth when she smiled.

"Hey," Hay greeted through her gritted teeth.

" I remember when I was young and my mother got married to my dad...I tried breaking them up. Everything including pouring ketchup onto dad's favorite tie. Nothing worked. I realized that I can't fiddle with two lovers and I left them be. I would recommend you realizing that now instead of later because trust me ,girl, this women can get much worse. I love your father and I respect that you won't meddle with our love for each other," said so harshly that it turned out with a sweet tone. Haydon knew exactly what to say to cross the line and crossing the line was exactly what she wanted.

" I hope that you're love for my dad doesn't include love for his money" Haydon smiled saying everything very slowly so everything could find a place in her small little brain.

Tania's eyes narrowed and filled with anger though they didn't red Haydon could tell she had successfully crossed Tania's line. She inwardly laughed._ Mission accomplished. _

"Listen , Hays. I'm getting married to you father the in two weeks and I trust you keep away from me and him or I promise I will make your life miserable from the second I say I do" Tania hissed and walked out of the room. Haydon smashed her face into her pillow and screamed.

"Whoa!! Haydon you scream loud even when your face is in you pillow!"a male voice said. Hay swore if it was her dad she would get up and stomp is foot but she got up she saw Uncle Chad. Hay smiled._ You can thank me later Uncle Chad when you actually get your foot stomped by me. _She thought.

" I HATE HER" she shouted. Uncle Chad clearly looked frightened but she was glad he could understand. " You're not the only ones" he and Auntie Taylor pointed out because they hated her ,too. They sat in silence mentally cursing Tania. Taylor was doing something different. _Micheal Montez her boyfriend? Okay please, by now the would have figured out that they are twins born from the same mother helped by the same father._ Taylor knew Micheal very well now and so did Uncle Chad they went on vacation to Florida just to visit them. When they came back they moved in with Troy, Haydon, and the big empty house. When they say big they mean Humongous!! Anyway, after they moved in they became apart of Haydon's heart. So they were close.

Taylor finally spoke " So um Micheal... you guys official?" she hesitated. Haydon smiled. _I owe you one Auntie Tay. _With that thought Haydon got up ,closed the door and locked it. " We need to talk".

She told them the WHOLE story. She told them about the shock when Haydon touched Micheal. She told them about the time when they were in the same cabin and he let her sleep in his bed with him when she was cold. How he carried her there and how he helped pick up her cloths after the rush of wind and the bra incident. She told them about the dance in the rain and how he told her she was hot. And also she told her the black leather necklace incident and finally she told them about the rings and how they switched. Taylor broke down and hugged Haydon and told her how proud she was of her.

"So will you help?" Haydon asked looking at Auntie Tay and than at Uncle Chad.

" Do get rid of that skimp and get back OUR perfect Gabriella? ... YEAH!" Uncle Chad exclaimed and gave Haydon a bear hug.

" Hey! Me too" A male voice called from the door way. They looked and gasped while Haydon squealed.

"COLE!" She shouted when running towards him and attach her self to him. The 14 year old sexy boy was her best friend for life. She had many best friends for life and Cole and Micheal stood at the same level. Cole knew Micheal and the 3 weeks he spent with him made them become VERY close friends.

" So whats the plan?!" Cole asked to everyone with an arm wrapped around Haydon's waist. They discussed the plan.

**Going back to Florida at the same time as what happened earlier...**

Micheal slid his phone down to hear a " DUDE!!" and "Gabriella we're HOME". Both were a little bit disturbing to hear but the "Gabriella we're HOME" was louder because it came from Auntie Shar.

" Hey Tyler" Micheal said while putting his phone in his pocket. Instead of saying Hey Micheal, Tyler easily asked " Who's the girl?".

" I am fine. How are you, Tyler?" Micheal rolled his eyes. " That was Haydon" he said answering his question.

" Haydon Bolton?!" He shouted and was interrupted by shushes from Micheal. He quieted down. " That girl from camp that you hated it is now your girlfriend?!" he shouted in his whisper.

" Who is his girlfriend? She hot?" Uncle Zeke jumped into the conversation followed by Aunt Sharpay. "Ooo who is she?".

Micheal rolled his eyes again and pulled everyone into the nearest room. He answered everyone's questions. " Her name is Haydon. No, she is not my girlfriend. And yes, she is hot ,unbelievably hot," .

"Than whats with the call" Tyler asked confused.

Micheal took a deep breath and said it " She is... my sister. Haydon Bolton is my sister. As far as my mom knows she is her future daughter-in-law".

After a hug from Sharpay because she knew what was going on. Uncle Zeke were still standing there confused. " Care to explain". They said.

Micheal then told them everything.

"Can you guys help?

"Or course we'll help!" Sharpay exclaimed. " We have to help getting Gabriella's man and kids back. What is that man thinking. Marrying some whack women and says he loves her, which is not true." She grunted.

"So what's the plan, dude" he asked. Micheal smiled. He told them the plan.

" We have to ask you mom first of where she wants to go and you know" Uncle Zeke explained. Micheal nodded. Sharpay was the first to leave and head to the kitchen. Then Micheal , Uncle Zeke and Tyler came out of the room to see Gabriella.

" What were guys doing in there?" she asked.

" I ..uh..wanted to ask a couple stuff about um... girls" Micheal hesitated. _Thank you Haydon!_

Gabriella smiled and continued dusting the corners. They walked away.

Tyler ended up next to Micheal. " When are you gonna ask her"

"Tomorrow... I guess ... I have to talk to Haydon tonight" Micheal replied and continued walking.

**Back in California**

Haydon , Cole, Uncle Chad and Auntie Tay had finished discussing what they were gonna do and soon enough all went out. Haydon completely ignored her father at dinner. Haydon planned on apologizing to her father during the movie after dinner. Her father and her always sat together on their favorite two person sofa. The movie room had the softest whitest sofas ever. They were in a semicircle around the large ,flat scream TV. You could say it was a home cinema.

Finally , dinner was done and everyone headed to the the movie room. Haydon lightened up when she saw her father pat the seat next to her gesturing to come sit next to him. She smiled and headed strait to their sofa. But sunddenly, Tania deliberately sat next to her father cuddling up to him close. She looked at him , he looked back and kissed her. Haydon saw this and her heart literally broke. She thought she was going to cry , no, she knew she was going to cry. She felt those watery drops trying to push past her eye lids but she refused them to break free. Hay felt a arm on her shoulder. She turned around to see Cole slightly nodding at her telling her it's going to be fine. Cole looked into his best friends eyes and saw only one thing. Hurt. He pulled her into a loving hug. Haydon was thankful he was here while Micheal wasn't.

"Thanks" she said into his ear. Then she quietly burst into tears on his shoulder. He gave her a quick kiss on the top of her head.

" Anything for you , baby" he whispered back in her ear. As her best friend he had permission to call her that.

Cole pulled Haydon onto his sofa and they both cuddled like the best friends they are. The movie began. Haydon quickly looked over to her father and Tania. They were like the rest of us watching the movie but they were stealing quick kisses every now and than. When they had a long, lingering kiss Haydon squeezed Cole harder, he looked over and made a face of disgust. _Ugh! Yes I have kissed girls before but that is disgusting!_ He tightened his grip around Haydon's waist making her feel more comfortable. So comfortable that soon enough she was sleeping soundly cuddling up to Cole. He gladly excepted her and put his around her and hugged her slightly. Cole soon drifted of to sleep with Haydon. The worry of tomorrow was lost but soon it would come up again...

**There is chapter 7! There isn't really a cliffhanger on this one , though.**

**I am giving you guys one more day to vote for the poll on where to go to on vacation. Well that's really all I can say. A lot of Troyella coming soon! Please, Reveiw!!**

**Love , Laugh**

**Love ya and Keep Smiling**


	8. Too close to handle

**Blah... Okay sorry just had to get that out. I just went through a weird discussion with a friend in the car... trust me it was weird. First I asked her if I was a nuisance that she was all 'Yeah, big time'. Than I was like ' Is that a good thing'. Then she like shaking her head and laughing.**_** Oh great she was kidding... **_**I don't get it.. How hard is it to answer a yes or no question? Anyway I'll just get this chapter done **

**Disclaimer : I do not own High School Musical and I do not own Parent Trap. **

**Chapter ? : Oh shoot I forgot one sec ... Okay ... Chapter 8:**

Haydon woke up the next morning to her phone ringing. She let it ring as she was trying to come back to reality. She looked around. Hay was in the movie room lying on the couch next to Cole. _Wow this sofa must be bigger than I thought. I mean Cole isn't on the ground. I must have slept still..._ When she finally came back , you know 'fully', she picked up her phone.

"Hello?" she groggily greeted.

"Haydon, it's me" a clear, male voice came from the speaker of the phone into Haydon's ear. Not even a second came before her eyes lit up and her voice became jumpy.

"Micheal! Sorry, I wanted to talk last night , but I slept during the movie. Well, actually I didn't really intend to sleep it was just I closed my eyes because..." she stopped. Tears formed in her eyes. Yes, she remembered where she was but she didn't remember why she was there until now.

"Hello? Haydon are you there?" Micheal said after his session of chuckling at how much Haydon spoke when she was excited. Micheal heard a sniff.

" Haydon, are you okay" his voice clearly had 'concerned' all over it. " Hon, I know you don't want to talk about it but you have to tell me. It will make you feel much better. I promise" he tried to pry the story out of her, knowing that is good for her to tell and good for him to know.

Haydon took a deep breath, let it out and walked up stairs to her room. Once she got there she sat on the bed. Then she told him. It wasn't if she burst into sobs , though there were a few tears. Micheal listened through everything. He ran his fingers through his hair and kept his hands on his head. He was trying to think of what to do to get what everyone wanted and needed. He let out a deep breath.

" Haydon I think... we are going to have to ask them now. We can't wait a week. You know, about vacation" Micheal sighed.

" Yeah, me too! We really need to get this done! And if this doesn't work please make space in your house I am probably going to move in with you guys!" Haydon said.

" Hey! We have to keep things in a positive mood here , Haydon. So are you with me?"

" Micheal, I was born with you. I don't think I have much of a choice... Are you crazy? OF COURSE I'm with you!" Haydon exclaimed sarcastically.

Micheal was excited though he still had to pull his ear away from the phone so he keep from damaging it. He explained of how we can do this. And they promised that right after they put the phone down the will go and directly ask. Haydon and Micheal knew exactly how to do this...

Haydon walked into her dad's bedroom. He was there ,alright. With Ms. Richie Rich at his side, a little bit too close for Hay to handle. Really that was all Hay had in her but then she thought about her mother. Not the one that was going to be her mother (if they don't succeed) and was standing right in front of her. But the one that she heard over the phone yesterday. _" we are just a 10 digit number away and before you know it you will be on a 4 hour plane to Florida to stay with your wonderful boyfriend and your mother-in-law!". _Haydon's lips turned into a smile a loving , beautiful smile when she remembered her mom's voice on the phone. Tania was surprised to see a beautiful smile on the Haydon when she looked at her. She was actually expecting a grim look , and that's what she wanted instead Haydon gave her a loving smile. She was confused. But that wasn't a smile for her that was a smile for a better reason. Tania knew she hated that stupid, beautiful smile. Troy on the other hand loved the smile. It was her mother's. He didn't actually admit that he loved her but he knew that all his heart was always with her , safe and sound. Troy swore that if Haydon was Gabriella he would ditch the bitch that was next to him and kiss Gabriella. Kiss her with a loving open mouth kiss . He would express all his emotion into that kiss and make sure she knew that he was still in love with her. Hopefully, she would love him,too. Haydon knew her dad was looking at her that special way because of a reason. And she hoped that the reason was the reason that she was thinking about. Haydon knew she looked exactly like his mom and that was why he chose to take of her. He hadn't actually told her that but it was obvious. She broke the moments of silence.

" Dad, can I talk to you for a second?" She asked shyly.

" Yeah, sure?"he looked at Tania and she nodded."I'll be outside , baby" she said and left.

Troy turned his head and Haydon and looked at her face searching for something better than pain. He nodded at her encouraging her to go on.

" I..." she paused trying to struggle with words. She wanted to apologize professionally. But she gave up, " wanted to say... that I was really sorry about how I acted yesterday and last night I realized I must have probably overreacted over the whole 'I'm gonna have a new mom, and its Tania who is merely 8 years older than me'." She stopped. Haydon didn't want to over board with this. Troy, though, looked at her like some one just set him up with two dates at the same time. Yeah, confused.

Haydon sighed " I guess what I am trying to say is. I overreacted and I underestimated Tania before I got to know her and I thought... maybe I could get to know her by" she paused she didn't know how to put this in words. " I thought I could get to know her if we took a vacation somewhere , you know like "family time", though all of us aren't family ... yet". Haydon waited for her father. He just smiled. He took a stride forward to Haydon and engulfed her in his arms. He kissed her temple and breathed out " I'm so glad you are giving her a chance , Haydon". _Yeah, and I am surprised__ you__ gave __her__ a chance..._

Troy pulled away from Haydon " So where do you want to go?". Haydon's eyes lit up. _YES!!_ She jumped up.

"Well, I was thinking maybe Paris, Hawaii, or The Bahamas , we will love it there, Oh and maybe The Caribbean!" She was so excited that her dad agreed.

" Hmm the Bahamas sounds nice. Paris? Ma-" he was interrupted

" In Paris Tania and I could go shopping like all day!". Haydon knew her dad was deathly hating the word and action of mall and shopping and she , oh gosh, she didn't really care where to go, as long as she will see her mom and brother. Her dad's eyes widened at the sound of shopping.

"What about Hawaii? Heard they have the best waters!"Troy offered trying to take her mind off of shopping, and also he wanted to keep her mind off of the Caribbean. _The last thing I want is another trip that reminds me of –_ Before Troy could finish the thought Haydon interrupted " What about the Caribbean? I heard they are the best.". Haydon knew everything about her dad now. She knew that her mom and dad's wedding was on a cruise to the best islands in the Caribbean. She knew that the cruise was 3 weeks long and in three weeks was also his second marriage. Haydon knew each island they went to and which island he proposed and which island they got married. She knew everything. So much that if anyone knew they would think she was a stalker. _But hello? It's called the Internet. And if your dad's a celebrity than it just makes it easier._ She thought.

Troy sighed . _It's not like she is gonna be there _He thought. ( But boy was he wrong) "Than it's the Caribbean. Tania and I could even get married there, then" he offered excited.

Haydon inwardly cringed,and her stomach flopped. _How could I forget? _. He smile turned serious.

" Hays are you okay?" his father asked concerned. Haydon dropped out of her gloomy trance.

" Yeah it's okay ,dad. It'll just take sometime to get used to," Hay quickly jumped out of her father's grasp and she quickly ran out of the room. It only took a few seconds for to come back after remembering something " Oh and dad! Start packing and planning" Troy nodded. For him everything was okay, as long as he would end up married again at the end. He smiled at his daughter as she left the room. She went strait to her room , called Micheal and told him everything.

Micheal just hung up from the phone with Haydon. His was going to get to work. He walked upstairs , through the long corridor to his mom's office room. He stopped before he could approach the glassy two doorway. He peeked his head and looked at his mom. . _What is dad thinking? How could he have left mom?_ She was beautiful. She was wearing a turquoise dress with pink flowers on it. Gabriella was looking a the computer with her green glasses on and pen resting in between her head and her ear. She looked up for a second . Micheal quickly turned back hoping she didn't catch him staring at her. Gabriella did see someone. When she looked to see a brown haired boy she instantly remembered her high school sweetheart. _Troy?Did he come back? _She got up, desperate to those eyes she loved . She reached the doorway looking as desperate as ever trying to look for the man she loved more than anything. The man and her daughter that can complete this family.

"Mom?" someone called.

Gabriella turned around. She saw Micheal and smiled. _At least I have Micheal. _Gabriella's thought that Micheal could replace Troy but it wasn't enough , she wanted and needed both men in her lives. Deep down she craved to have all of her family back. _Troy Bolton, Gabriella Bolton , Haydon Bolton and Micheal Bolton... a family._ Gabriella walked up to her son and kissed him on the cheek.

"Yeah?"

"I wanted to talk to you about summer..." he asked. Gabriella began to get curious.

" Okay, come on in we'll talk on the sofa". She led him to a maroon leather sofa as comfy as ever. They both sat down and looked at each other. " Shoot". Gabriella said encouraging him to keep going. Micheal took a deep breath.

" You know how Grandpa said that he was willing to take care of the lodge and ranch if we decided that we would go on a vacation?" Micheal said. Gabriella nodded which made him continue " I thought we, I mean ,you ,me, , Aunt Sharpay and Uncle Zeke to go on a cruise to the Caribbean . We just have to drive to Miami. We stay there for a day and then go on the boat to Jamaica. After that we go to many islands stay at each island for a day and continue with the cruise. Then we come back and go through the same routine coming back. You know, staying at each island for a day then continuing on." Micheal paused he said too much already but his mom seemed to have gotten everything together. "So what do you think?" he finished.

Gabriella thought that this had sounded familiar until it bombed her head. That was the same exact cruise Troy and Gabriella went on when they got married. That cruise was a rare cruise to get. That same wonderful routine only came every 15 years. Now counting , it had been exactly 15 years since the cruise. It had been 13 years since the divorce. Troy and Gabriella were married one year before they had kids. They had Micheal and Haydon , but then Troy was never home with his family because he was having so many games coming up. One day the kids were crying in their room. Both of them were too tired , way too tired. And both didn't want to get there kids to quiet down. Troy won. This happened a couple of times but soon it got very fierce. ( _AN: Just use your imagination) . _Gabriella found Troy gone one morning before she woke up. She was fed up. Troy was gone the whole day. When he woke up the next morning to see Gabriella packing ,which led into a different argument. Finally , she took Micheal with her and left LA back to Albuquerque. Tears started swelling Gabriella's eyes. When she left she had cried all the way home and took her 2 months to finally give up on the hope that Troy would back to her. No, she didn't give up on her love to him she gave up on his love to her. She thought that he moved on. To her, leaving like that was the biggest mistake in her LIFE. A single tear drop fell from her eyes to her cheek.

"Mom are you okay?" Micheal finally , and thankfully, got her out of her trance.

" Yeah honey I'm fine". She said. Micheal waited awhile waiting for her to wipe her tears and take a deep breath.

" So..." he tried to pick up the subject again.

"I think that's a great idea! It will be perfect for this summer. A month in the Caribbean. Micheal , I can't wait!" she exclaimed not leaving single evidence that she was crying or even in a gloomy mood. Micheal heavily exhaled. _YES!! _

" What are you waiting for. We have planning and packing to do!". Gabriella stood up and jumped to her computer. Micheal smiled and left. _I wonder if I am going to have to introduce my parents together again? _He quietly practiced as he walked out of the room and through the corridor to his room._Mom this is Troy Bolton your husband. Dad this is Gabriella Montez your wife. You may now kiss the bride. _Micheal clapped his hand onto his head. _I am so stupid..._

**Chapter 8, there it is. I feel a pang a of guilt because I was a little bit late. I day late isn't that bad ... right? RIGHT?! Please stay with me here!  
**

**I love you guys!! Please Review!!**

**Love, Laugh **

**Love ya , Keep Smiling**

**Chapter Dedicated to : puppy.pout.princess ... THANKS SO MUCH**


	9. Too Much To Do So Little Time

**Okay ,yeah, Chapter 9! Yippe! I don't think I have much write in the A/N here so I'll be moving on...wait I have one thing...if you want to see the hotel Delano there is a link in my profile see it soon it wont be there for long!**

**It is basically a slide show of everything in the hotel**

**Disclaimer : I do not own High school Musical and I do not own Parent Trap**

**So... how y'all doing? **

**Never mind don't answer that question ... give it up for Chapter 9:**

Haydon pulled her flight seat back to get some rest. It had been a week since she convinced her dad to come on this cruise trip. That week was really hard to handle. When she says it trust her, dealing with Tania Winberly is not the easiest thing to do when you are trying to get your real mother back. Finally, now she is here in an Economy seat a Southwestern Airlines flight seat with her Dad and Tania in First class. Her hand was intertwined with Cole's who was watching a movie on a rented DVD player. Uncle Chad and Aunt Taylor are also in the Economy seats on the same flight but behind them. Tania insisted on going on first class and what can poor Troy do but come with her. Haydon still didn't get used to the idea of having Tania be her mother for the rest of her. Not that it mattered after they got married. Haydon bet 50 bucks to her self that when school started and Tania was still in the Bolton's household it would be off to Boarding school for Hays. Right now she was not going to think about this so she rested her head on Cole's shoulder. He took notice of her soft head and leaned his head over it. Turning his head slightly he planted a kiss on top of her head. Haydon smiled. _Cole is just my kind of guy..._ She closed her eyes and let herself sleep for after this flight there was going to work , tons of work. And deep inside she knew that the work will come out with the best... the best of the best.

Micheal looked at his best friend Tyler singing along with his iPod Classic (**don't own**) to the song Burnin Up by the Jonas brothers. He chuckled. Tyler was actually fantastic at singing. He got it from his mom, a course. He came back from the Baylor world and into the future Bolton world. Micheal wanted a dad so badly. It was a earning. And it was finally going to subside. He couldn't wait to see him. Yes, he did see him at the game here against Florida but he thought that awfully sexy man was just a role model but now it was going to him looking at him like his dad. He would be so lucky just to meet the great Troy Bolton but now he was going to have him for a dad. Just the thought of him a having a normal dad is a dream come true. It had been a week since he convinced his mom to go on this trip and now they are driving in a rented RV on 4 hour trip to Miami. Aunt Sharpay and his mom were watching a movie on the contractible screen in front of the luxury RV. Uncle was driving. Micheal is sitting in the passenger seat looking out the window watching Florida go by and looking at the rest of Florida. 1 more hour they are going to reach Hotel Delano. There in one more hour he would meet Haydon poolside. They would just talk. By then it would 10 pm and the sun would just be starting to set. The next morning it would be a whole day in the hotel. The morning after that it is off to the Caribbean. Micheal pushed his seat back. _Too much to do so little time. _He thought than slowly drifted off to sleep

"MICHEAL!! Wake up. You're missing the view of a hot chick" Tyler shook Micheal awake.

He woke up tragically "Where!".

Tyler laughed. " There." he said pointed up towards a building like 30 stories.

Micheal shook himself . _Am I dreaming? No, I'm not that ... is Hotel Delano. _" Whoa!". Micheal jumped out of the RV and took one more look at the chick that Tyler was referring to. " Honey I'm home!" Tyler joked. Micheal smiled and headed towards the entrance of the the Hotel. He stopped and turned around."Come on guys!". Gabriella smiled at her son. She was glad he didn't think that was money was problem because it obviously wasn't , it is the furthest thing from a problem. **( do you guys get what I mean... they are unbelievably wealthy... thats a good thing)** He was the one who took all the reservations and planned everything out. Gabriella was proud that he was her son. This was going to be a really fun vacation. They finally caught up to Micheal. They headed inside and to the receptionist's desk. Micheal walked up to the desk and restated his reservations.

" Hi! I am here for a reservation under Montez?". He said professionally _Beat that Tyler_

"Okay , just hold on" the smiling lady typed up something on the computer and looked back up " Okay here you are... 2 luxury suites. One with 3 and the other with 2, right? Micheal nodded at the lady who continued " So you guys will be staying two nights , than you will be going on a 3 week cruise to the Caribbean and than finally coming back and staying with us for another week. Am I right?".

Micheal simply said " Yeah, that's our vacation!". The receptionist smiled and printed out somethings. She told them that billing will be sent directly to their address and than gave them their suites.

" You guys go ahead I have to make a request to the receptionist" Micheal nicely ordered to the rest of the team. And they headed to the elevator. Micheal watched them go and took 3 strides to the counter again. She smiled and gave her full attention to the boy in front of her.

"When there is a family under the name Bolton coming can you ask Haydon Bolton to call the room 224... and tell her to call privately"he requested while smiling. The lady in the white dress nodded. Her hazel eyes sparkled. " Girlfriend?" she asked.

Micheal knew he was turned red but didn't know why Haydon was his sister. He , once again, smiled at the receptionist.

" Yeah" he admitted and took off to the elevator. He was now more excited than ever. Once he reached his designated floor he got out and walked through the completely white hallways. He finally got to a certain suit numbered '224'. Micheal and Tyler were sharing a suit and Aunt Shar, Uncle Zeke and his mom were in the other one.

"Next time you give me the card before I go anywhere" Tyler jumped in front of Micheal before he could slip the card into the slot.

" Or you could just use the extra one I am going to give you now" Micheal said. " But since you don't want it" he started putting the card away but Tyler swiped it quick enough.

" haha very funny". Ty rolled his eyes. They both entered the suit.

" Whoa..." they said at the same time. It was the sweetest looking suit ever , or at least what they saw in their 14 years of life.

" Oh gosh I really am home" Tyler remarked. " It's all so ... white... Am I in heaven?" he continued refusing to believe the suit was actually his home for sometime. Micheal had seen pictures of the place but this was totally unexpected. There was a door to the bathroom on the left. And Tyler , knowing that it was the most important place in a room , stepped in. His eyes widened. There was a glass shower next to the marble sink. The counter was cool granite. Off to corner was a supply of body wash, shampoo and conditioner. Tyler picked it up and gave it a sniff. He had gotten everything of his mom's event the need to keep everything perfect and thankfully Micheal also had that habit and so did Haydon. Turning to right was what Tyler wanted to see the most a nice and big, marble spa tub. He smiled. Satisfied he headed out. Around the room everything was white. The walls were white, the beds, the curtains and the sofa. It was all white. And surprisingly they liked it. They slipped their sandals off and sat on the bed.

" So when is Haydon coming" Tyler asked leaning on the wall. Micheal jerked out of his trance.

" Hmm?... Oh um.. in like " he looked at his watch. " ten minutes" like he had just woken up. He stood up and went to the balcony while Tyler followed. " What do you want to do now?" Micheal asked looking at the Miami view. There was silence. They looked at each other and suddenly laughed.

" Let's hit the TV. Dude" Tyler said turning around and headed inside. Tyler went strait to the bathroom and Micheal went to his suitcase. Picking out some tan shorts and a blue and green half-sleeve shirt he changed into outfit. After changing they took a fun trip down to the lobby. They looked around for a sign until they found a white sign saying ' Cinemas' in blue color. They walked across the lobby. Then they saw a girl in a green mini ruffle skirt and blue halter top . Her hands intertwined with a boy wearing brown shorts and a light blue shirt. She looked at them and her eyes lightened up. She swiftly lifted her hand up and shook it in a waving motion. He did the same smiling at her. He gave her a wink . She giggled. It was Haydon.

**On the flight with Haydon just before landing in Miami**

Haydon always has a thing of waking up right before the appropriate time. She was the first one to wake out of the two. She looked up. Cole was also sleeping next , his head resting on the back of his seat. His faced looked so calm and complete. Hays smiled. On the tray above her there was a plastic cup. It was filled to the brim with coke. She tasted it. It was just how she liked it. Coke with three lemon drops of lemon. It may have not made a difference of how many drops of lemon you put in it , but Hays it made a difference, a big difference. She looked back at Cole and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Who else would know her better than the almighty Cole. His chocolate eyes slowly opened. He looked at Haydon and smiled. " You really know how to wake up a guy, don't you".

Haydon laughed lightly. " Uh-huh". She gulped down the rest of the of her coke. A voice came from the intercom. " We will be landing shortly. We ask you to now settle down in your seats and buckle up. Thank you for flying Southwestern Airlines,". Haydon squealed and buckled up. She fixed her mini ruffle skirt and tried tying her the not near her neck on her halter top. After struggling she gave and begged Cole to tighten the knot. He laughed and turned around to pull the fabric tightened. His joking self came back and decided to tickle Haydon with another kiss on the back of neck. She squealed.

" COLE!!" She shouted. She quited down when she saw a flight attendant watching them and laughing. " Cole , the attendant is watching!" she whispered. Cole quickly relaxed and buckled up. There were giggles behind them. When they looked back they saw Aunt Taylor and Uncle Chad laughing at the scene that Cole and Haydon had just made. They rolled there yes. Suddenly there as a gasp from Haydon.

" Cole look.." she said pointing out the window. " It's beautiful". She was referring to the Miami city that was now directly underneath them.

"Yeah" came the reply from the 15 year old teenager. " So you meeting lover boy poolside , I see"

Hay looked at him and rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah! I'm in love my sexy twin brother!" she said sarcastically.

Cole laughed " What about your hot best friend" he said wrapping his arm around her shoulder. Hays giggled _Too soon to admit it_ she thought. " Yes , I am meeting him by the poolside so we can just talk about what we are going to with Cruella and dad. But before that I want you to meet him , again!". Cole didn't look too disappointed but he sure was on the inside. He nodded and sat back in his seat comfortably. The plane slowly slid through air... down and down and down and down until you can actually see the buildings in eye level. Haydon quietly whispered to Cole, " 5..4" he joined her " 3..2.." There came a THUD as a substitute for 1. Haydon squealed and grabbed Cole's hand.

" Hays... death grip" he coughed out. Soon enough there was a loud Ding and a bunch of clicks indicating it was time to get up. Cole wrapped his hand around Hays waist and she around his. They slowly got in line and headed out. With Aunt Taylor and Uncle Chad right behind them they emerged from the plane and Florida sun hit them. _Wow... the sun. It's like I haven't felt it in years! _Hays pulled out from Cole's comfortable grasp and watched as a disappointed looked emerged on his face.

" Dad..." Haydon whispered to Cole and he nodded as if he understood. All Troy knew is that Hays was going out with Micheal and she really liked him. She didn't want him to thinking second thoughts.

On the cab ride to Hotel Delano they took two cabs. One with Troy , Tania and Uncle Chad and the other with Aunt Taylor , Cole and Haydon. Cole and Haydon linked their fingers together. Haydon, though, expressed her nervousness while she was playing with Cole's hands.

" You know, if anything goes wrong. I'll always be there for you. Just come strait up to your best friend here and I will be here... always" Cole encouraged. He was smart and he had known a lot of girls. Non were so close to him though. He knew Hays like he knew the back of his hand. She was nervous. Cole saw her blush and gave her a quick kiss on her forehead.

" Thanks". He started to stroke her hair and stopped when he saw a beauty before his eyes. He started pinching himself but he couldn't really feel it. He pinched harder.

" OW" Haydon called. Cole looked and tried to hold a laugh coming out of his mouth. " Sorry" he scoffed. They got out of the car and followed Tania and Troy into Hotel Delano. She looked around she wanted to squeal but no not in front of her dad and Tania. She grabbed Cole's hand and squeezed as she entered the sophisticated, beautiful Delano. Suddenly someone caught her eye. She looked over at a hot teenage boy who was also looking at her. He was wearing tanned shorts and a blue and green half-sleeve shirt. Boy, was he hot. Looking her in the eyes now she remembered him. She smiled ,bright , lifted her arm up to her chin and waved. He waved back, smiled and winked. Hays giggled. She wanted to give her brother a bear hug that would last forever. But she just waited quietly for their group to check in and go to there suits. _Just wait until sunset... poolside... poolside ... poolside _

**So this one wasn't you know so dramatic and not a lot was going on. But I promise there is A LOT coming up! Just stick with me okay! Review ! They make me laugh and smile! By the way guys, in the story I mentioned that the Montez family were really exceedingly wealthy I just want you to get the idea that I am not making Gabriella a nose-pointing-high person ( OH MY GOD how could I do that). They are rich in a good way and spend their money wisely. Both families are wealthy! Once again , all the Hotel pictures are in my profile... check it out soon it wont be there for fun!! Have a great summer ,guys! Or for some others Have a great School year!! Study Well **

**Thanks so much for everything**

**Love, Laugh**

**Keep Smiling and Love ya**


	10. The World Stopped Spinning

**Hey guys... Okay Chapter 10! Screams!! **

**Anyway, the hotel pictures are on my profile. It is an awesome looking hotel so you might want to check it out. It wont be there long. Also, I am getting busier so I am probably thinking chapters will come out every other day. I'll try my best. **

**Anyway here is the highly anticipated Chapter 10:**

Haydon pulled back from a long lasting hug from Micheal. He looked at her in the eyes " Hey Gorgeous" he said quietly. She smiled and sat down dipping her legs into the pool. She starting playing with the water. She swooshed her legs back and forth in the water. Hays pulled Micheal down to sit next to her. He did.

"I missed you" he said as he slipped one leg into the lukewarm water of the pool.

" Mm" she agreed by moaning softy and calmly. " Me too". There was silence.

" Do you want to to talk or just stay here with each other" Micheal asked watching her leg go back and forth swinging along with the waves. Haydon simply answered by laying on her head on his lap. She looked up to the colorful sky. The sun had just begun to set sending waves of colors across the Florida sky. Micheal gently began stroking her hair knowing that she will want to talk soon enough.

" Dad is just acting so stupid" Haydon said finally. Micheal laughed.

" Hon, I think he is probably confused. He still loves mom. And then glitzy girl comes into his life. She lies the ' I love you' and then dad , he probably gets all touched up and asks her to marry him." He pauses rethinking about what he just said but Haydon already agrees with him. "He is probably so confused he doesn't realize Tania is in love with his money and fame not him". She started thinking. Growing annoyed, she turned her head to face Micheal's stomach. Hays nuzzled her face into his shirt and screamed. Micheal shuddered at the sound.

"Hays, chill... we still have 3 weeks. Dad has to find a way through confusion" Micheal calmed her down. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. " We'll get through this".

Hays loved the way her brother always said ' we' not 'you' or just 'I'. This means that he will help her through everything and she will help him. She smiled. " We". She said softly. They look up the sky. Micheal leaned back resting his weight on his hand. One leg in the pool still and another crossed to create a head rest for Haydon. She liked it. She was lying down on his comfortable leg with one leg in the pool and the other bent and resting on the concrete. The sun was just about going down turning Florida sky into a shade of dark purple. She snuggled closer to Micheal who gladly accepted her warmth. They watched the sun go down. They finally relaxed to see that the sun was no where in sight. It had been a long day. After they all got into their suits , Haydon changed into her swim suit and went to poolside to find Micheal in his swim shorts. They didn't go swimming yet it was just a thought. The intense heat was still clinging and the water was cool. Haydon finally gave in. She got up and slipped her shirt off. And jumped into the pool with her yellow bikini on. Micheal laughed at his sister and jumped into the pool with her. She laughed whole heartedly as the water splashed against her body.

" The last time I was in a pool was I was in there with dad." she went silent. " When he was telling me he's going to get married to Tania". Micheal looked at her. He swam closer to her.

"Newsflash , Bolton. After this cruise , I am not leaving Miami unless I have a complete family with my mom ,dad and sister. Just like the beginning." He said sternly. Haydon looked into her brothers eyes and literally saw them change there color from light brown to piercing ocean blue. She lightly gasped. They stayed that way.

" Micheal your eyes," she choked out and smiled.

" What about them? Tell me , you know I can't see them." Micheal asked clearly confused of the distinct color change. Haydon was breath taken. She swam to the edge of the pool and grabbed a mirror out of her tote bag. " Why don't you take a look at yourself ,dad" she said jokingly.

"What? Dad?" Micheal looked at his reflection on mirror. It was hard to tell because is only light were the ones inside the pool. The sky was completely dark now. But as he looked in the his new blue eyes starred directly at him. His eyes widened. " Whoa!". Haydon was beaming ear-to-ear. Micheal looked behind just in case the mirror was not aiming at him. He was proved wrong. That blue eyed , brown haired boy was in fact himself. Micheal smiled. " Dad has blue eyes, doesn't he." Micheal remarked. Haydon nodded and put the mirror away. She squealed and jumped on him wrapping her arms around his neck. " Watching them like that was SO cool!" she exclaimed. He pulled her closer in there hug in the pool. " I know! I mean, I didn't feel anything! And ...mom.. I wonder how she'll act!" he said.

" You look exactly like dad now!". Haydon planted as kiss on his cheek. The excitement went wild. Fun didn't have a limit even with the simple celebration of Micheal's new blue eyes. The two little pools were permanently blue.

It was 1 am by the time the two sneaked back into their hotel suits. They slept soundly, that night. So far, everything was going just as planned.

By noon the next day Micheal and Haydon had spent the every second together. Haydon found her self getting lost in her brother's blue eyes a little bit too often. There were more surprising hugs because both of them getting so emotional that they going to be a family once again. They spent the whole day going to the movies, in the pool an the beach. The whole time there parent were not aware of each other's presence. Right now, it was 9 pm. Everyone was getting ready to board the cruise ship tomorrow morning. Haydon and Micheal had something special planned for there mom and Micheal was just going down the hall to Haydon and Cole's room. Suddenly a hand came out from a suit door and Micheal was pulled. Really, he didn't know what to do because is was just so sudden. The hand on the collar of his shirt didn't look familiar at all. He didn't stop who ever it was but he thought that it was going to be Hays. After being shoved through the door he came to meet a short , Blondy. She was wearing almost nothing. Just her white blouse and underwear! Micheal blinked. _Defiantly not Haydon_ he thought as he looked at her once again. Being forced on to the bed he heard the woman huskily say

" Come on Troy. We haven't done it yet... how about now?". Micheal was horrified , confused and way too much to name. He was being bombarded with kisses.

"What?!" he gasped out , constantly pinching himself hoping and pleading that in a second he would wake up and this was all just a nightmare. He knew there we going to be bruises.

" You heard me , Troy , baby" she replied as she started unbuttoning his shirt. Micheal was froze. He started sweating. _HELP ME! The women is crazy... wait did she just call me Troy?... Troy... Dad! Yikes she thinks...UGH!!_ By now his shirt was fully off. Her clothes were still on. _Thank goodness..._ Suddenly the door burst open.

"Hey Dad, I wanted to talk to you about-" Haydon walked through the doorway ans stopped when she saw her brother under Tania ,shirtless. Tania didn't hear the door open and Haydon saying something, though. Haydon was shocked and looked at her brother, Micheal. Right then , he looked exactly like dad. Her shock was over, now she was threatened with pours of laughter. She took a deep breath.

" Tania." Haydon said calmly but the women was rather busy fiddling with Micheal's belt. Micheal looked at Haydon with pure horror in his face. His eyes clearly shouting at her 'HELP ME!!'. For a second after the look from Micheal Haydon stood speechless the laughter was intimidating. "TANIA!" she shouted. The blond women jumped off of Micheal when she heard Haydon's voice. She looked at Haydon her face messaging so many things to her. Anger because she interrupted such a 'special' moment, and confusion because she didn't know when the 14 year old came into the room. Haydon's mind grabbed and pulled in Tania's emotions making her want to laugh more. _Thank god dad didn't see this. He is in the gym in the lobby and wont come out for another hour or so. _She thought. Hays got back to her senses and looked at Micheal , he looked like he was about to faint , so pale. But really he wasn't going to faint he just had a slight sensation of throwing up.

"I ...uh... need to talk to my dad... for uh... sometime" Hays stuttered almost not heard. She was trying not to burst out in laughs at the commotion her brother had just gone through. Micheal on the other was relieved and rescued for the worse moment of his life. He sprang up from the bed.

" Uh... yeah .. need to talk to daughter... very important talk... daughter.. yeah.. I'll see you later" he struggled to remember the women's name. _Tiffany? no... Taylor? no... _

"Tania!" Haydon whispered into Micheal ears.

" Tania... I'll see you later, Tania" he said again and rushed through the doors of the Bolton suit. He was trying to catch his breath. He grabbed Hays out of the room and ran. They neared the elevator. Micheal pushed the button.

" Oh shoot I forgot my shirt" Micheal cursed. The empty elevator came up to their floor with a ding and the doors slid open. Hays pushed Micheal's bare chest and he stepped back into the elevator. She followed him into the elevator. There was silence. Suddenly , they both started bursting out in laugh. Their stomach's hurt.

" You ... have... lipstick stains.." Haydon said pointing to his chest in between her laughs. Micheal looked down and touched his aching stomach. He groaned. Haydon reached into her purse and pulled out a wet wipe. She started to wipe the red lip stains. The laughing subsided and now there were just giggles from Haydon. Micheal grew serious.

"It's really not funny" Micheal said. " I thought-" He couldn't get but laugh at what he thought. " So thats Cruella , the oh so popular Cruella" Micheal laughed. Haydon got up onto her feet. She nodded. " Thank you so much for your timing!" he thanked her.

"Anytime!When ever you are being stripped by a women 8 years older than you just gimme a call" she joked. He chuckled.

" No really, if it weren't for you I would probably still be in there and-" he stopped and shuddered. He looked annoyed and serious. He pulled her in for a hug. She giggled harder. " Don't laugh" he ordered in her ear.

" But it was so funny" she protested.

" Yeah, and I was just about to be-" he stopped. He shuddered again. " But seriously , what does dad see in that girl?".

Haydon laughed. The elevator resounded another ding The doors opened. Haydon grabbed Micheal's hand and led him into the lobby. They were on the 20th . Her face was beaming from ear to ear and so was his. A tall handsome man stood at the end of the room. He was also shirtless, with a towel handing around his neck. He had brown hair and blue eyes. He looked exactly like Micheal. Haydon looked at his man and her smile disappeared.

"Dad!" she screeched and pushed Micheal back into the elevator and she jumped in side. Thankfully Troy had only seen Haydon holding a some guy's hand. And that guy had no shirt on. Micheal face was no seen.

" That was close... Where to?" Haydon asked referring to which room.

"12th" Micheal replied still catching his breath and wondering why Haydon pushed him back into the elevator. The ride up to the 12th floor was silent. Micheal figured that she saw her dad when Haydon called out 'DAD'. They walked down the hall and entered Micheal's suit that he shared with Tyler.

" Hey Mike" Tyler shouted completely unaware that he had guests. Ty was on the bed flipping through channels on the TV in only boxers. Haydon emerged from the doorway. She yelped at the sight

" Dude get some cloths on. My sister is here" Micheal ordered.

" Unless you haven't noticed Micheal you have no shirt on ,too" Tyler retorted. Micheal quickly grabbed a blue button up shirt with purple streaks on it. He threw it on."Now your turn". Haydon giggled when she saw the two teens argue.

"It's okay guys. I'm used it" she said meaning that she had seen the whole LA Lakers team in the locker room. They understood.

" How did you end like that anyway" Tyler asked. The three shared the story that happened in the last hour. They all ended up with stomach aches from all the laughing.

" I think I am going to go get a massage" Tyler said and headed out the door. Once he was clearly out of the suit the two rolled there eyes. " Typical Tyler" Micheal muttered.

" He got that from Aunt Sharpay didn't he". Micheal nodded. There was a knock at the door.

Micheal stood up followed by Haydon. When he opened the door Haydon saw her mother there in a pink tank top and skinny jeans. Light eyeliner mascara and eye shine was all her make-up and she was beautiful. Haydon skipped a hear beat and tears formed in her eyes. Her mother was smiling a wonderful smile. Gabriella gave a kiss to her son's cheek and hug. Obviously, she didn't realize anything about Micheal's eyes and he never told her. Gabriella almost never looked into her son's eyes afraid that her heart will burn more because of her love for Troy.

Her eyes shifted from Micheal and landed on Haydon. She saw the girl with a half sleeve blue shirt with hearts overlapping in a corner and growing to spread across her shirt and she wore jean shorts. Gabriella was stunned at how much this girl looked like herself.

"Who's this?" she cheerfully asked her eyes not lifting off of Haydon. Micheal walked up to his sister. Gabriella came up right in front of her. She fully examined her. Brown eyes, shoulder length hair, a tint of lip gloss and thats all Gabriella needed to make sure that this beautiful girl looked exactly like Gabriella. Micheal could see the tear that were threatening to fall as he looked at Haydon. She looked back. His blue eyes asking her if she was sure she wanted to do this now. She nodded. He took a deep breath.

"Mom this is Haydon ... Haydon Bolton" he said very slowly and thoughtfully. Those few words had stopped Gabriella's world from spinning.

Haydon gave her mother a watery smile. " Hi... Mom"

**Whoa! Betcha didn't see that coming. Nothing to say so I am going to end it here! **

**Love, Laugh**

**Love Ya and Keep smiling**


	11. Listen to Your Heart

**GUYS! Did you know that I am skipping Tennis with my dad for this. The things I do for you... GOSH and what do I get... 2 reviews a chapter ... Sheesh! **

**JK JK JK my dad is taking a nap so until then I get to write... YAY! I love writing and you guys make me smile! I love you guys. **

**Right now I am listening to One step A time by Jordin Sparks. Who all like that song?! ...Okay random question**

**Anyway I am just gonna start this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical and I do not own Parent Trap**

**yada yada yada blah blah blah ...**

**Chapter 11: **

"_Hi...Mom" _

Gabriella just stood there. When you looked into her chocolate eyes you can't read anything , but inside she had just jumped up to the moon and now she was on her way back. Tears formed in her eyes indicating that she was back on earth. " Oh Haydon, sweetheart". She pulled her loving hug. Tears fell from both of there eyes. Tears of happiness. The hug which lasted a such a long time for Micheal lasted only a few seconds for Haydon and Gabriella. They were both smiled at each other. Another hug came. Gabriella pulled back and gave Hays a lingering kiss on her forehead.

" Honey you've grown so much. You were my baby girl that fit perfectly into my arms" Gabriella states lovingly. Haydon was still in tears of joy. _My mom_ She thought

" Your baby girl. I'm always going to be your baby girl" Haydon said. Gabriella nodded. Micheal was watching the two interact and he also had tears threatening to fall. Gabriella looked at her children they shared a group hug.

" Before you guys say anything I want to say I love you both" Gabriella admitted. Micheal and Haydon nodded together. They walked to the bed and sat down together. Gabriella in the middle with Hay's head on her lap and Micheal and her side with Hay's legs on his lap.

" But how?" Gabriella asked them. There was a moment of silence. Gabriella thought that they weren't going to answer but they did.

"We met at camp," Haydon giggled at the memories that came with 'camp'.

" At first we hated each other and being in the same split cabin didn't help. The next thing we knew was that we were in the isolation cabin because we got in so much trouble. After that, I guess we just figured each other out" Gabriella started giggling. She never thought the day she would her daughter would come. Hay sensed her mom's feelings so she sat up and planted a caring kiss on her cheek.

"I love you , mom. And I missed you even though I never met you. I always wanted a mom. After talking on the phone to you last week I was so glad you were my mom" Haydon said.

" And I am glad that you are my daughter". Gabriella lifted Hay off of herself and they all headed to the door. " I better leave now. We need to catch a boat tomorrow morning you know". Haydon and Micheal nodded. They shared a last hug and left with wet cheeks because of each other's kisses.

Only Micheal and Haydon were left in the room.

" Do you think she forgot about dad getting married" Haydon broke the silence. She started cleaning up the boys' suit. Micheal nodded.

" Hays I just think she thought that you were here with your friends and dad isn't here or going on the same cruise as us. Seeing you as probably enough on her mind to think about dad. She didn't even notice my eyes yet" Micheal said. Haydon's heart leaped.

"Do you know what that means?! Micheal she's not looking you in eye!"

Micheal stood there confused. He was thinking but his romantic self didn't jump out and punch him in the brain yet.

" Ugh.. Micheal your so unromantic! You look so much like dad ,right?" Haydon continued. Micheal nodded still not getting the click.

"She's afraid that if she looks at you she will break down! Please tell me you know what that means" Haydon finished.

" OH! That means she's still in love with dad!" Micheal realized verbally ,excited as ever. Haydon smiled at her brother than took a step forward to him. She raised her hand and smacked the corner of his head lightly. " Took you long enough" Haydon insulted. Micheal faked hurt and rubbed his chest.

"Aww poor baby" Haydon cooed and kissed his heart and cheek and gave him a hug.

"Ew sibling love" a boy's voice gagged. Haydon and Micheal pulled out from their hug and looking behind them.

"Tyler , I think your just jealous" Haydon remarked. Ty smirked as if to say "Yeah right".

"So how was your massage" Micheal asked. Tyler chuckled and collapsed on the bed.

"She was to die for" he said simply.

" She?" Micheal and Haydon were confused.

"Yeah! The way she pressed my shoulders and down my back. Yikes!" Ty bragged. Haydon was disgusted at those words. Micheal had gotten used to it. Going for girls is just what guys like Tyler do. Micheal rolled his eyes.

" What did you guys do?" Tyler asked trying to start a new subject.

" Sharing family love" Haydon said while smiling at Micheal. Tyler gave them the same disgusted face that had Haydon just had. There was an awkward moment of silence. It was awkward its just no one spoke.

"So guys.. What do think of movie night tonight?" Tyler offered.

" Fine by me! I'll just go call Cole." Hay agreed as she walked out the door. Tyler watched her every move.

" Man, that girl is so-" Tyler started but then Micheal hurled a pillow at his face. " Ow.. Dude, what was that for?".

"She's my sister. That's my job!" Micheal retorted. Tyler rolled his eyes. The place was already clean enough for guests so they just sat and waited for Haydon and Cole.

Gabriella (**Not Haydon, I repeat NOT Haydon) **walked through hallway to her suit. She was overwhelming in happiness and walked past a couple of suits to the elevator. While pressing the up button she thought of when her twins were toddlers. They used to waddle around in there diapers. And when Troy came home both would run up to him and he would pick them both up. Once they were put down Troy would have slobbery cheeks because of their kisses. After cleaning up, it was all Gabriella and Troy, like 20 minutes.

Then it clicked Gabriella. _Troy..._ The elevator came up to the floor with a ding. The silver doors slowly opened to reveal a womens back side. She was wearing a back dress with streaks of red across her back. Her waist was wrapped with two nicely tanned , strong hands. Following those hands, was a man with brown hair. Only his hair was seen and his face was drooped down , mouth slowly nipping on the womens neck. Coming back to the women , Gabby realized she was a blond with her mouth nibbling the ear of the man. Gabby watched them closely mingling ( like very close) for awhile, somehow the man looked familiar. They didn't realize the doors had opened. The man looked at the women. Gabriella thought they were awfully stupid just because they didn't realize the doors were open. A shock went through Gabriella's spine. Jolting up and out of her body leaving her with a harsh exhale. Before the couple could see where this came from she rushed out of the elevator's doorway taking one last glimpse at them. _Troy..._

Troy looked into the amber eyes of the women he said that he loved (** psh like that's so true**). She looked back. Her eyes beamed lust and ... Troy thought for moment... was that ... An exhale came from somewhere. Troy looked up. A pair of beautiful chocolate eyes just left his eye's grasp but he caught the first glimpse and his heart melted and he was met with a feeling which cannot be described in words. He'd remember those eyes anywhere. _Gabriella? _He wondered. His heart screamed at him to say " Gabriella , I love you! Come back!". But his stupid mind scolded his heart " Troy! You are hallucinating. The real women you love is front of you!". Now , if you were a smart person would know that always listen to your heart. Troy was smart but not that kind of smart person. He looked back at his fiancé who had went back to his ear.

"Tanny, come on lets go" Troy pulled the women/leech off of him and stepped out of the elevator. Tania moaned. He held back a face of disgust. Sure he loved this women but compared to Gabriella it was out of the question. Troy lost the mood of whatever he was feeling towards Tania and walked down the hallway to his room. He swiped the suit card in and out of the slot. Troy entered the room and Tania went into the bathroom. Knowing that the bathroom was going to be taken for a awhile Troy took a couple strides and rested himself on the white, soft bed. His eyes spotted something. He leaned down and picked up dark blue button up shirt. Proved by the size it was defiantly not Troy's. He got curious. Troy got up and out the door making his way to Haydon's suit.

Haydon tuned the knob and entered the suit she shared with Cole.

"Hey Hays" he called. She was currently thinking about her mom. She longed to spend the rest of her life until she finally grew up with her. Hay snapped out of her thoughts with Cole's greeting.

"Hey" she said softly. " What'cha doing?".

" Being bored out of my death".

Haydon was just about to ask him to the movies with Tyler and Micheal but there was a knock on the door. Hay opened the door to see a very curious dad holding something.

" Hon, I just stopped by to see if this was yours or something. It was in my-". Haydon's eyes bulged when she Micheal's shirt in her father's hands. _He can't know yet._ She grabbed the shirt and interrupted her father.

" Uh yeah thats mine. I love dark blue" she said holding the shirt to her chest.

" Sweetheart that's a man's shirt" Troy assured her, his curiousness growing.

" Uh... no! I um... bought it.. for Cole" Hay stuttered. Cole came up behind her and smiled.

" Aw you bought me a shirt?! That's so sweet but.. it's not my size" Cole said . He really did think that she bought him a shirt. Haydon and Cole were best friends of course she would know his size.

" Oh!" Haydon faked laughed mentally cursing Cole. " Whoops wrong size!" She laughed again. She glared at Cole._ Just what I need Cole. _" Well dad! I guess I'll see you tomorrow morning! Remember call time at the dock is 8:00 sharp!" With that Hay closed the door and faced Cole. He was totally confused.

"I need an explanation" he ordered. Haydon told him everything about what she did that day including the invitation. After a half an hour of this they headed for Micheal's suit. Once they reached the suit Micheal and Tyler were on the porch. They all gathered to watch the sunset dip into the Miami horizon.

"Pictures!" Haydon called out. She went in and got her blue digital camera out. The boys groaned, but the pictures came out really well. There was one with all four in a row with Haydon in between Micheal and Cole with her arms around there shoulders. Tyler was right next to Micheal his arms around him reaching Haydon's shoulders. There were pictures of all pairs that are possible and singles ,too. Three or four were group pictures. Hay's camera had the largest memory ever so taking like 40 pictures was just a tad into her space. All the while everyone in the group grew very very close. Everyone enjoying every single moment. At 4:00 am the Cole and Haydon finally exited the other's room and decided to get some sleep. They said they would meet at the dock at 7:00 am. Two hours of sleep is always enough when you are on vacation. Hello?! It's vacation. And vacation hasn't even started. Besides Tania hasn't gone through anything according to Micheal and Haydon and boy do they have things planned.

Gabriella was in her suit that she shared with Sharpay and Zeke. She was up at 4:00 am replaying the scene she had seen in the elevator. She hadn't cried which was surprising to even her. _ How could I have forgotten about Troy?! And he is getting married!! Thankfully he didn't see me... I think. _ She had finally gave in. _Troy really did move on... and I love him still_ . Last time Gabriella listened to her heart she ended up hurt and she had done something she regretted so now she refused to believe that she was in love with Troy.

Troy was also up at 4:00 in the morning sitting on his bed with Tania next to him. Those beautiful chocolate eyes that he saw near the elevator seemed to be lovingly haunting him... if that made sense. He wanted her. No, he needed her. When his heart melt with those eyes his heart knew who he truly loved with all his might but as we said before Troy was not that kind of smart person. Listening to his mind, he finally accepted the fact that both had moved on and he ignored his heart and didn't listen to it saying that he was in love with Gabriella.

**Okay so there was Chapter 11. I wanted to just get it out now. Next chapter has a lot going on in it! Please just cope with me here!! I am really sorry that it was a bit late! I am now out of town on vacation but you know can't stay away from writing!! I love it! Anyway the next chapter will be coming out soon it has a TON going on in it. As so I have planned... **

**Anyway tell me what you think so REVIEW **

**Love , Laugh**

**Love ya and Keep smiling**


	12. The Angel in Red

**The next upcoming event is ... Chapter 12!! I don't really have anything to say so I am going to just go to Chapter ... **

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical and I do not own The Parent Trap**

**You watch, I will someday!! Psh Yeah right! ****Review! ****I love them!!**

**The highly anticipated Chapter 12:**

Haydon Bolton looked at the dock she was just on. It is 8:45 am in the morning and the tourists have just began boarding the Cruise Ship ' Blue Moon'. The same luxury ship came by 15 years ago. Haydon , Micheal , Cole and Tyler have boarded the ship. The rooms are being chosen right now and they all have chosen the two rooms next to each other. Micheal and Tyler in one and Cole and Haydon in the other. They all assured their parents that they will be on board by 8:30 and they will meet them at lunch ( let's just say that breakfast was at the hotel). Micheal and Haydon looked at the beach of Miami one last time and then looked at each other.

" The next time I step onto Miami I am going to be a Bolton" Micheal promised. Haydon smiled and hugged Micheal.

" Oh you are! If not , than I am going to be a Montez" Haydon confirmed. Micheal pulled back and smiled at Hay.

" Come on let's get to work" he said. They linked each other's arms and walked to their respective rooms.

Gabriella lifted her bag and set it on the bed in her room on the 'Blue Moon' which she once again shared with Sharpay and Zeke. Thankfully they didn't mind and were totally okay will it. It was 1 pm on the first day on their cruise. So far it was a nice relaxing cruise. She hadn't seen Troy...yet. She didn't want to admit it but Gabby really wanted to see him but not with his fiancé. There was jealousy involved but her love for Troy fought and won the battle turning the jealousy into more love. With all the love for Troy her heart was heavy but her mind never gave in and helped the poor muscle to carry the love. Gabriella never told Sharpay or Zeke of her encounter with Troy but they knew he was there and they purposefully hid from him and Tania, for those were orders from the bosses Micheal and Haydon.

Sharpay saw Haydon at the spa and greeted her with squeals and hugs. She barely saw Micheal to realize the change in his eye color. It was weird how almost everyone except for Cole, Haydon ,and Tyler acknowledged his blue lakes. Micheal loved to look at his eyes and whenever he passed his father he his need for a dad in his life grew more and more.

Haydon had seen Gabriella once and that was when she met her for the first time. She expected to see her more often.

So Gabriella slowly started to unpack putting all her cloths away and her other belongings in there correct places. She smiled at the thought of her daughter but her smile faded when she remembered the talk with her daughter on th phone a week ago. Why was Troy acting like this and being clueless of his daughters feelings Gabriella didn't know. She unpacked the last piece of clothing and stuffed her large blue suitcase into the closet of her room. Gabby sat on her bed lifted her hands up to rest them behind her head. She closed her eyes and remembered the blue eyes that she loved. At that moment there was a knock on the door. Gabriella's eyes shot open and opened the door to meet with those same blue eyes she had seen yesterday. _Troy? _She was speechless. The boy in front of her looked just like the Troy she knew, but all her thoughts vanished when the man in front of her spoke.

" Hey Mom" Micheal greeted. Gabriella's eyes widened her heart skipped a beat and her mind urged her legs to move. Those familiar tears of happiness emerged making Gabby's eye shimmer. She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around her son and on the way there she planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Honey why didn't you tell me? How long has it been?" Gabriella asked hurriedly smiling at him. Micheal didn't need to think of what his mother was talking about."It's been about a day Haydon and I were in the pool. She went all berserk!" he shrugged and continued. " I guess I didn't tell you because I want to see how long it would take for you to figure out.". Gabriella went teary again and hugged him letting him inside. " You look wonderful." Gabriella complemented as they sat on the bed. " So why did you come over?" she asked.

" I don't know I just wanted to see if you were busy or something" Micheal said.

"Nope. Whats on your mind?"

"Gabriella!! I got something for you!" a high pitched familiar voice screeched. Aunt Sharpay came in the room with a shopping bag. She came up and sat on Gabby's bed.

" I bought this in the mini mall on the ship!" Sharpay said. Micheal was surprised he hadn't exactly seen everything on the big boat. Seriously he just got on the boat like 4 hours ago. Aunt Sharpay pulled a hanger from the silver shopping bag. " This is gonna look so hot on you!".Sharpay exclaimed as she pulled the hanger up to reveal a red bikini . Sharpay twisted it around to have them see the back. On one piece it said 'Lifeguard' in bold white letters. Micheal's eyes widened. Seriously, when you ask Aunt Sharpay to buy your mom something hot she takes to the extra level. Micheal couldn't imagine the look on his dad's face when he saw mom. The red bikini wasn't exactly like Gabi. The shy genius wasn't used to wearing two pieces it was all the time one piece. She was a lifeguard 3 years. She was 2 times before college in the summer and then part time lifeguard at a Hotel in California where she went to college but never did she dare wear a two piece.

" No way" Gabriella confirmed slowly. Sharpay narrowed her eyes. Micheal inwardly smirked. Apparently when you give something back that Aunt Sharpay offers it was called breaking the law... in her book of course. Gabriella obviously forgot this law and said that. She winced and took back what she said because she really didn't want to go to Sharpay's kind of jail. " Okay, fine" Gabriella finally gave in. Sharpay frown quickly turned into a satisfied smile.

"Perfect! Meet me at the pool around 1:30" Sharpay stood up and headed towards the bathroom picking up her hanger with a green bikini on the way. Micheal looked at her mom.

"Well it seems like your busy now. I'll meet you by the pool and I'll be with Haydon"Micheal said with a smile and headed out of the room. _I knew I could trust Aunt Sharpay _

Back in the room Gabriella reluctantly took of her cloths and slipped the bikini on. She looked in the mirror and carefully studied the words spelling out Life Guard on her swimming panties. She looked at her body carefully inspecting it to see if there were anything embarrassing. She hated to admit , but at the same time it was a good thing, that her body was a completely flawless ,sexy body. Gabby turned around when she heard a high-pitched scream. She saw her blond best friend looking at her in horror.

"Who are you and what have you done to my best friend?" Sharpay demanded an answer.

"Sharpay its me! Gabriella! Do I really look that bad?" Gabby was in high hopes that Sharpay would force her to change into something else.

" Gabby? Wait! How do I know it's you?" Sharpay asked this time Gabriella was sure that the blond wasn't just joking around.

"You have a fake mole underneath your toe. You got it there from a ballpoint pen but whatever you do to try to wash it of it won't go" Gabby said. Sharpay now fully assured that it was Gabby in front of her she was overwhelmed!

"Gabby?! Oh my gosh Gabby?! You look so hot!... that sounded wrong" Sharpay said while hugging her.

"Really?"

Sharpay gave her 'You heard me!' look and smiled again. " Come on let's it the pool!".

Gabriella was really nervous now. She hadn't forgotten about Troy and his personnel barbie. _This is going to be a long couple of hours_ Gabriella thought. She slipped on a white shirt that was slightly big for her, left it unbuttoned, grabbed her bag and folder and headed for the pool.

Gabi was interested in many things in high school and she was determined to finish them. She wanted to be a surgeon , which she did graduate in college for, she wanted to inherit her family's lodges , which was a successful accomplishment, and she wanted to be a cloths designer , which was why she had a folder. When Troy and Gabriella were married they had just graduated out of college. Troy was already in the team and Gabriella had was a wonderful ,accomplished ( and still more to come) doctor in the Los Angeles Hospital **(don't know if true)** . When she figured out she was pregnant she decided to take a break for awhile and wait until they are old enough to live alone or with a nanny. Before she could go back to being a doctor the divorce files were signed and she was in Florida doing her second dream job. Now it is all down to being a cloths designer. By now she had done many designs of everything, wedding dresses, formal wear, school wear for kids and more. Gabriella hadn't showed anyone except for Sharpay the designs. She showed her the day Micheal was going to be picked up from the airport just before they headed out. Sharpay head sent them to her friend in the designing business. Being Sharpay she has many of those friends and she was sure at least one could hook Gabriella up. Sharpay sent them a day before they were about to go on the trip but she didn't send all of them she only certain ones ( because all of them were to die for) leaving some behind and all her unfinished ones. Sharpay hoped that by the time they got back that the company friend ,that she sent them to, would reply.

Gabriella was very nervous in the elevator. _What if Troy is there? _She wondered. Then she heard the thing she dreaded to hear the last 10 seconds. The elevator ding. The doors slid open. Gabriella was actually too nervous to move. Finally her legs budge and she came out of the elevator. What may have been walking to her was tumbling over to everyone else when they saw Gabi trip over the metal entrance. Her bag was till clinging to her shoulder but her design folder leaped out of her grasp and landed on the floor with a thump open to the page of a wedding dress design. Though Gabi did not literally fall she still brushed her self off. She saw her folder and reached down for it until two pale hands, with the finger nails painted red picked it up for her.

" Oh my God?! Did you make this ?! It is BEAUTIFUL!" the hands owner exclaimed.

Gabriella smiled shyly... very shyly and softly murmured " Guilty".

"I would _love_ if you made one of these for my wedding! It's in a week. Is that too soon?" the woman asked. Gabriella finally looked into the eyes of the women. She was a blond with hazel eyes. She was about the same height as Gabriella meaning Gabi was slightly taller.

"Actually I am not really a designer I just made these sketches. I am glad you like it though!" Gabriella slowly pulled the folder away from the womans hands. She looked disappointed.

" Oh-" the blond said.

" Excuse me?" a shy female voice said. " Sorry I couldn't help but over hear. The ship as a staff member who is a professional at fabrics. I am sure she will be willing to work things out with. ... If thats okay with you" Gabriella turned to see a short women with black and a loving smile as she talked. Gabriella smiled back. " I-" the blond interrupted.

"Perfect!" she looked at Gabriella. " Hi I'm Tania" she said a little bit too sweetly that Gabi could tell she wanted a more professional at fabrics. Gabriella didn't know what to say really so she smiled and stuck her hand out. " Gabriella." she greeted softly and kindly ,ignoring the slight annoyance in Tania's face. The staff member smiled at the two acquaintances. _How nice for me to meet a person who likes my designs in my red 'Life Guard' bikini _Gabriella thought sarcastically. _Hopefully she is nice and understands that this is my first. _

"Can I take the design and I'll give it to the my friend? Just put all the needed notes of what type of fabric or anything else needed on the paper. Also, can you give me your room number? We will give you a call once the dress is done" the staff member said. Gabriella gave the women the piece of paper with the design and made all the notes needed including her room number. Tania then scratched down her room number too.

" It's nice meeting you! I will talk to you once the dress is done" With that Tania left hastily. Gabriella couldn't decide if she was excited or she wanted to get away from Gabi fast. Ignoring the feeling that Gabi had seen the back of that women somewhere she grabbed her bag gripped her folder and happily walked outside with a jump and beautiful smile on her face.

Troy walked down the hallway of rooms to get to the elevator. He was quite surprised that there was an elevator on the luxury ship. _Some ship_ he thought. He smiled at his thought and looked over to see who was walking down the hall . It was Haydon. He smile grew wider as the girl with denim skirt and tube stepped forward to him. " Hey daddy!" she greeted.

"Hey Hays! Listen, can you do me a favor and keep Tania company while I just run up and get some sea air?" Haydon inwardly winced. _Was all he could think about Tania! Mom is here for goodness sakes! _But what she didn't know is that Troy was going upstairs to see if Gabi the other day was a hallucination or not. He wanted to see her , again even if he was imagining her.

"Sure, dad" Haydon replied. She began walking back when her dad called her again.

"Hays!" She looked back. " How do I look? Do I look okay" he asked hurriedly. Haydon's face brightened. _Why would he care?_ Haydon studied him. Dark blue jeans. _Thats hot. _Dark Purple button up shirt that was loosely tucked in._ Yikes! Thats hotter. _Black tie that had pink stripes. _Ugh_ _Bad Tie choice! What is he ,color blind? _Haydon scrunched her eye brows together, barely noticeable. Haydon walked up to her dad and brushed hair out of his face. _My dad needs someone like mom! Then he'll look more sexy. Especially his tie choice. Two words: Needs Help._ Haydon didn't want to disrupt his mood so she just stuck her two thumbs up at him and said " Nice and Sexy!". Troy smiled and continued himself down the hall into the elevator and out onto the deck. He walked towards the pool. And there she was. An angel in red. Troy had never seen her in a bikini and the sight of her in one was breathtaking. She was walking down the stair case to the pool smiling brightly. Troy watched every move and every curve. He walked in front a bit to see her take her white shirt off. His heart stopped but he kept walking in front. He caught her eyes and they just looked at each other. Each sinking in each other's eyes. Gabriella lifted her hand up to her chin and waved with the smile still on her face. He gave a light smile and shook his hand in her direction. He was thoughtless and speechless. His eyes were selfish enough to not give any picture to his brain to describe what he was seeing in words. He fell in love. No, he fell more in love. His face was occupied looking at the sexy beauty that before he knew it his cloths were soaking wet and he was in the pool. Gabriella grew more in love with him too as they looked in each other's eyes. She let out a giggle as she watched Troy sink into the depths of the water. He slowly emerged out and he was in front of her dripping wet. Gabriella wasn't surprised that he looked more hot while he was wet. Her throat coughed out another giggle when she saw his tie. Was his fiancé too busy? Gabriella had nothing against who ever the women was, for she had already proposed that she had moved on from Troy but really she didn't. Gabriella smiled a sweet smile.

"Hi Troy"

**Ta-Dah Chapter 12!I am so sorry this one took so long! Did you like it? Please Review. That's all I have to say.**

**Love, Laugh**

**Love and Keep Smiling**


	13. Staying

**I really have nothing to say here but make sure to read the Author's note at the end. There are only a couple more chapters until this story is done! I love you guys! You are so supportive. **

**Please review**

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical and I do not own Parent Trap. **

**The one and only Chapter 13:**

"_Hi, Troy"_

Troy really wanted to speak but the angel in front of him seemed to have disconnected the nerve from his throat to brain. He looked at her once again. Her black silky curls dangles just off of her chest , her eyes were her chocolate brown which were melted but Troy's ocean blue. Her body was completely flawless and sexy. Troy gulped. _I wanted to look nice in front of my ex-wife and here I am soaking wet with her in front of me ,utterly speechless. _Troy thought. America's most loved jock was standing in front of a sexy woman wearing a red bikini that said Life Guard on it and he was completely and literally blown away. _Say something Troy _His mind ordered but Troy just stood there gawking at his love. When Gabriella looked into his eyes and she being the number one person who could read Troy like a book couldn't even tell what he was thinking. She figured he didn't hear her the first time so she repeated her her greeting.

" Hi Troy" she said with a smile. Her sweet melodious voice reached in Troy and pulled him out of his reverie.

He struggled and then finally said " Gey Habi". He mentally cursed him self and wanted to smack himself in the head. But his feeling subsided when he heard a giggle from Gabriella. Troy looked at her and was once again mesmerized. He opened his mouth to speak" I mean, Hey Gabi," he corrected. Gabi giggled again and Troy was in the state of humiliation and ecstasy. Even he didn't how he had felt that way.

" I'm sure that's what you meant" Gabriella laughed whole heartedly. Troy's tongue tangled once more as he watched the love of his life laugh with her gracious face and lovely eyes. Troy chuckled.

" Teah yhats mhat we beant" Troy twisted he words again. This time he narrowed his eyebrows as if to think _what was I saying?!. _ Gabriella's prediction was correct that was exactly was he was thinking. Then it clicked him. "I mean I was going to say-" Gabriella once again knew what he was going to say.

" You were going to say: Yeah, that's what I meant" Gabriella laughed slightly and looked at Troy. Troy's tongue was still tied and he didn't want to embarrass him self in front of the first and last love so simply nodded. Troy waited until he finally calmed down which took about thirty seconds. He eased himself back into reality and focused on the beauty in front of him... again. But then his mind flew back to the Gabi that left him all those years ago. _She doesn't love me anymore and I am going to get married in a couple of weeks! _He thought to himself. But what he thought was the EXACT opposite. He pretended as thought they were always good friends.

" What are you doing here?!" he said in a way that sounded a little bit too harsh.

Gabriella was just about to rattle off her reasons she came here one of them including that it is summer and people usually do go on vacations but she once again got interrupted by Haydon Bolton. She was wearing her green bikini and her hair was still dry meaning she hadn't gotten in the pool.

"We could explain ,dad" she said nervously stepping into view. Her and Micheal were in the behind a tree watching the ex-couple talk to each other were fed up when Troy decided to play ' I don't care why you are here'. Right now though, Troy forgot the little game he was playing and confusion overwhelmed him. " We?". If Micheal wasn't Troy's son he would have thought that he saw his unknown twin but you know your own son when you see him. After all, it wasn't like Troy hadn't seen him before. Micheal stepped in between his parents finishing the square that they had formed. Now it was complete.

"We." Micheal confirmed and looked at his dad. He smiled. " Hey dad.".

"Micheal?" Troy asked. He was sure that is voice broke with tears of joy. He looked confused. Of course he cried with joy because after all he was soaking wet and no one could notice except for the one only Gabriella Montez. She smiled as Micheal stepped forward and they both shared a manly hug.

" Dad." Micheal choked out. Micheal and Troy pulled out both with out a trace of tears.

" Micheal, I can't believe it's you. I mean the last time I saw you were waddling around naked!" Micheal flushed a slight shade of pink. Gabriella looked at Haydon while the two men were conversing . Hay caught her mother's stare. She looked back and smiled. Gabi pulled her daughter in a hug.

" I love you, honey" she whispered.

" I love you too, mom" Haydon whispered back.

It took a few minutes to get back into there family square and Haydon couldn't help but realize there square just got REALLY close. There was a moment of silence as they all ate up the sight of everyone.

" Kay guys " Gabi spoke first. " Can you give us a moment? We need to talk about ... things" Gabriella asked struggling for words. Micheal slightly brightened. He knew that now that he met his dad he really really needed to become a family again. He grabbed Haydon's hand who was also very eager for a family. They both walked off in a different direction than the pool. Troy watch as his children walked away joking at each other. The smile he had lingered on his face. Troy looked at Gabriella who was also smiling at them and once again he found him self lost in ecstasy. She turned to look at him.

" I can' believe it! I mean both of them! Together!And us!" Troy stopped abruptly when he realized what he had just said. Gabriella simply smiled as if that she didn't notice what he had said but Troy knew that she did. Still, both happily ignored it. Troy grabbed a towel and started wiping his face. He wiped it over his left cheek and suddenly something stung him.

"Ow!" he whined. Gabriella , being her concerned self, decided to help out.

"Oh! That looks bad. Here let me help you." Gabriella grabbed the closest first aid kit and opened it. She picked out the gauze and the wet towel out. She signaled Troy to lie down on the beach chair and he did. She bent down balancing her self on her toes. Gabriella looked at the cut carefully. Yes, it had been a long time since she was professional doctor but she had a keen and sharp memory to bring it back. She had been a nurse in Micheal's school when he was in kindergarten to 3rd grade. _ Oh great I am going to have to do surgery on my ex-husband_ Gabi thought when she saw the white little pieces of concrete that chipped out of the ground to get into Troy's cheek.

" Okay this is worser than I thought" Gabriella murmured. Troy had been staring at Gabriella with a non-clear expression on his face. He looked at her with surprise, love, furiousness, and than after all that confusion. Of course Gabi could read all that in his face. To Troy her face was so totally perfect along with her body. It was curved in the perfect edges. Her lips were perfect with a clear gloss. Her hair was perfect as it shined with the bright sunlight. Her eyes , goodness her eyes ... they would strike a man with one single glance but then also they could warm anyone's heart and heal anyone's pain. Perfection was the word Troy described her with even though Gabriella wasn't a thing near a perfectionist. Just pure perfection. To top it all off: Troy loved her.

Gabriella finished examining the cut and picked the tweezers from the first aid box. Her sharp eyesight allowed her to pick out microscopic pieces of concrete without trouble. There were 4 or 5 each one causing enough pain for Troy but he didn't seem to notice. Finally, all the pieces were out so Gabi pulled out the wet wipe to clean the cut. Right then it was very easy to get blown off by Troy. She looked at him and began studying every corner of his face. His face slanted down towards the cheeks showing no signs of unneeded fat on his cheeks. His hair slanting right off of his forehead. His eyes are the first thing that comes across your mind when you say Troy. Many women are the victims of heart stopping because of those streaking blue pools. They could do anything and are specially deciphered by Gabi and Gabi only. The experiment was done while they were in high school. No other teenage girl could decipher what Troy's mind said just by looking into his eyes. Heck, a lot never looked at him in the eye being afraid for there gentle rhythmic heart beat. Gabi was never afraid to look at him in th eye and still today she is the only one on this planet to read what he thinks through his eyes. The cherry on top is: Gabriella loved him.

Gabriella slowly pulled the wipe across the wound causing Troy to wince and whisper a shout in pain. He clenched his jaw causing blood to seep through the cut.

"Relax." Gabriella said trying to figure out a way to calm Troy down. " Look at me and just relax" she said. Troy willingly looked at her. He confessed that a lot of men didn't dare look at her in the eyes other than Troy. Neither of them broke the stare in between the two. Gabriella continued wiping, cleansing the cut with each stroke, but that didn't break her gaze. She threw the dirty wipe in the closest trash can and than blew on the cut to decrease the pain. Troy felt like he was in heaven as her warm breath eased the the tension on his cheek. Her breath smelt of chocolate and mint. Junior Mints. _Her favorite chocolate _ Troy recalled mentally. He was sure he had just let out a sexy moan but Gabi didn't hear a thing. She slowly applied the gauze and they both continued to stare at each other. He put is hand on her cheek cupping it and gently stoking it this his thumb. His finger tips glided through her silky black hair She looked at him in the eyes and he was clearly saying 'Sorry'. He pressured his finger tips on the back of Gabi's head causing her to lean down. He gently lurched forward to press his lips to hers but when they were one centimeter away there was a high pitched " There you are Troysie! I have been looking for you!".

Eight loud groans were heard from a far away representing eight people that were watching the two. Troy reluctantly but quickly pulled away. Gabi jerked up to see Tania the woman that had requested Gabriella make her wedding dress. A realization hit her head with a hard bang. Tania and Troy were in fact engaged and she was making Tania's wedding dress. _ Oh Goodie me! _Gabriella thought. The women was smiling. She obviously didn't see the romantic scene that had just happened which had brought relief to both Troy and Gabriella.

"Honey, I found this women who can design me a _beautiful_ wedding dress and ... Oh!" she looked at the ex-couple. Gabi's hand was gripped by him behind his back so Tania couldn't see. Tania being the dumb person she is didn't notice. Troy played with Gabi's fingers behind his back and looked at Tania innocently. Gabi let out a small unnoticeable giggle at how innocent he looked but deep in his eyes was his flirting self. Gabi than became aware that Troy was getting married and she quickly pulled her hand away and became serious giving him a stern look.

"I see you two have already met!" Tania didn't know what to say so she laughed. Then she went all serious. " Wait, I don't get it. How do you know each other?" Tania was most defiantly confused.

" Hi Ya" Haydon stepped out from bushes next to Tania. Tania was now annoyed. _ Stupid brat! _ Tania cursed at the 14 year old girl in front of her.

" Hey" Micheal stepped out to see the witch. At this Tania screamed an clapped her hand over her mouth. She stared wide eyed at Micheal then Troy than Gabriella then Haydon. She gasped. Haydon couldn't help but let out a giggle.

"Tania did I ever tell you that Haydon had a twin?" Troy asked her nervously.

"No.. you didn't mention that minor big detail" Tania was still shaky from shock.

"I'm Micheal" Micheal faked a smile at the blond women and stuck is hand out. Tania ignored the hand and looked at Troy.

"Tan this is a small world" Troy took a deep breath. " and getting smaller".

"And this is our mother" both Micheal and Haydon said at the same time. They were full of pride that Gabriella was there mother. THERE mother for no one else. Tania looked shocked and at the same confused.

" You are their mother?!" She repeated just in case she was missing something.

Gabriella smiled shyly and this strange women and quietly said " Guilty, again". She was proud though. Enormously proud of her children and glad that they were hers.

" You were married to him" Tania said pointing at them. Gabriella was now very nervous. She really didn't want to be the one to ruin both of Troy's marriages. She loved him too much to hurt him. Why did she ever leave Troy? Well , now we know why you shouldn't listen mind all the time.

Gabi simply nodded along with Troy. Tania's outcome was different than expected. She just smiled and said "oh". She seemed to have been very calm. _Love for money last so long_! Haydon thought. The 5 soon parted going to where ever they wanted to be. Micheal and Haydon head strait for the roof of the ship where there is a garden. **( remind you of anything). **Haydon groaned.

"What the heck! Can't she just give up! All she loves about him is his money and fame!" Haydon shouted.

"God and she is so mean. She hates kids!" Micheal agreed with her. Haydon started to pace around the garden.  
" What ever it is we have to get rid of her before we go to Mom and Dad" Micheal confirmed. They agrees on their plans and went back to vacationing. Dad was going to get married just not to Tania.

It has about a week and a half since everyone met each other beside the pool. Haydon and Micheal have tried SO MUCH to get rid of Tania but everyone single time something went wrong. It was now the four of them, Haydon , Micheal, Tyler and Cole all who try to throw Tania of the edge of management. Most of the time Gabriella caught them in between there plan and they had to come up with a stupid reason every time. Blue Moon was now almost to there last destination. Only one more island until the last one. Everyone overall are having so much fun except the fact that the marriage was still on. The marriage of Tania and Troy is on the last day aboard the Blue Moon according to the four's plan the marriage was not supposed to be between Tania and Troy. The whole gang except for Troy was now reunited and all having the time of there lives. The gang consisted of Troy , Gabriella, Haydon, Micheal, Uncle Chad , Aunt Taylor, Cole, Trisha, Uncle Zeke , Aunt Sharpay, and Tyler. All of them have gotten to be the closest just as they were in High School. Troy Bolton and Tania always seem to be together somewhere else. Gabriella hasn't gotten any jealousness and doesn't plan on it. Troy and Gabriella haven't talked to each other since the day they met. Tania hasn't changed and her love for Troy's money still consists. Some of the pranks had worked but they just watered the hatred towards Haydon , Micheal , Tyler and Cole.

Haydon was out of the deck watching the waves come up and crash back into the Caribbean Sea. Suddenly a commotion took place. She looked to the other side of the boat where there was about 20 people huddled to look over the ship and others were coming. She fast walked over trying to look over the heads of people to see what was going on. She saw Micheal and Tyler coming out of the huddle.

"Micheal! What's going on?" she asked very curious, something she had gotten from her mom.

"Some one saw a unconscious man floating in the sea so they are bringing him up" Tyler explained.

" They are looking for a doctor on board I was just going to get mom" Micheal finished. Haydon went ahead and went to the closest staff member. She told him that her mother was a doctor and will be in her room. Haydon could lead them to the room and she could treat him in there. They did just that. When Gabriella opened the door she was wearing her hair up in a pony tail. She was wearing a gray dress -knee length. She obviously was informed of what was going on and gladly decided to treat the unconscious man. They lay him on the bed. Troy and Tania came to the room when they saw Haydon rush into the room. They came in while Gabriella was conducting CPR. He wasn't dead not yet. The whole time Troy watched her every move. Troy felt a tinge of jealousy as he watched her put her mouth to his and exhaled into his mouth. The man stayed with his eyes closed the first two times but then once she did it the third time the man coughed awake into life. Gabriella smiled and sat down exhausted on the bed. The man looked confused and he was. One minute he is screaming for help as he was washed away with the waves and the next he woke up in a room surrounded by unfamiliar people. The captain came trotting in looking worried as hell. He blurted out his thank you's to Gabriella for saving his life. He sat on the bed next to the stranger who was found. They began speaking in a foreign language. After a minutes of conversation the captain turned to Gabriella , Troy, Tania , Haydon and Micheal.

" This man came from Kingston the last island on our trip. He needs a place to stay and there is no room on this ship. We were wondering if any of you could be SO kind that you would volunteer to stay at our up coming stop for a few days. We will drop the man off in Kingston and than when we come back to the island rounds again we will pick you up. Can any of you volunteer? Please this man is my younger brother." he asked pleadingly. Everyone knew the captain was a great man and he was trying to keep his family safe. He was staring directly at Tania just hoping that she would give in and stay. But she being ... herself didn't. She kept her head high up and sneered at the captain and the poor stranger. Gabriella was touched at how much the captain was caring for his younger brother but then heart broken at how Tania was behaving. She almost cried at the captain, being the highest person on ship ( who should be respected) , was almost falling at a jerk feet to help his brother. Gabi couldn't stand it anymore.

"He can have my room. I'll stay in the next island and wait." Gabriella spoke up.

**Chapter 13! Yikes the story is almost done! I don't want to linger so I am going to go strait to business.**

**I would like to inform you all of great stories:**

**One: A story by ****coloradogirl42 called Importance, It Varies with People**

**Two: A story by Corbin's Girl called We're all in this together!**

**Both are really good stories! **

**Review! I love you guys!**

**Love Ya and Keep Smiling**

**Love, Laugh**


	14. Out of My Life

**Hey Guys! I am really sorry about being really late! I am on vacation so I am getting busier. Vacation as in not at home with a lot of free time. So right now I am starting this chapter but I don't know when I will be submitting it. Thanks for reviewing guys! LOVE YA!!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own High School Musical. I DON'T own Parent Trap.**

**And I DON'T need someone rubbing it my face.**

**So here is Chapter 14:**

The Captain let a huge breath when Gabriella offered to let the captain's younger brother sleep in her room. He ran up to her and embraced her which she returned because she knew he needed some comfort.

"Thank you SO MUCH. I don't know how I could ever repay you," the captain gasped out.

"No need for anything" Gabriella said seriously but still smiling. She really didn't need anything. She was just going stay in the island St. Lucia for probably 2 days. When the ship Blue Moon comes back from Kingston for the next stop she will just board back on. There was nothing to worry about. Now that she helped captain two times ( one in saving his brother and the other letting him take her place) he would probably help her out if anything goes wrong. She smiled at the thought that she was protected. There was the gang and the captain.

Troy was very angry at his fiancé for not helping the captain though none of it showed. Now, Gabriella was going to stay in St. Lucia! She had already saved the man's life. _I mean how many times could someone help?! _Troy started to feel guilty that he didn't help either. He had a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach. It was feeling of fury for Tania, admiration for Gabriella, and guilt for himself. All that mixed together is weird ,he had to admit. He looked at Gabriella. She was smiling a perfect smile. _I think... I am going to miss seeing her face_ He mentally admitted Even while he was with Tania ,Troy never quit looking at his beloved.. His mind didn't go as far as love but his heart knew better. _This is weird_.

Haydon and Micheal were all over the place. When Gabriella offered to stay in the next island there organisms lurched up. They were sure if they went any further at least one of them could pop out of their own body. Haydon opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out but her mind was talking ... talking WAY too much. _WHAT?! What the hell?! Mom cannot stay in St Lucia?1! That ruins everything!_ Trust me, there was more than that.

Micheal on the other hand was happy and proud that his mom was helping out. But then realization ran past him and he suddenly began to grow furious at Tania. _Can't she just GIVE UP! _He looked at Tania. She was smiling , hiding it of course. _Our plan is SCREWED_ . Micheal thought about it for awhile then he started to see the good side of it. _No mom... that means ..._It hit him _ MORE chances to push Tania over to edge._ Micheal looked at Haydon. He stepped a tiny bit back of her way when he she saw that she was just about ready to whack Tania in the face... hard. He grabbed her fisted hand. She released her fury and looked at Micheal. Her face relaxed. She looked directly into his blue ocean orbs which are telling her to come with him outside. And so they did. They slid past the captain and Gabriella ,who were talking about her hotel in St. Lucia, and walked out into the hallway.

"Hays! This is great!" Micheal cheered.

" What's Great?! Micheal, Mom is going to stay in St. Lucia for three days! Anything could happen in three days?! That means our plan will go so wrong".

"No Hay. Look you know how mom always catches us when we are trying to pull a trick on Tania. Well guess what, news flash , we have three days with out her. Like you said, anything could happen in three days" Micheal reasoned. Haydon's eyes brightened. She squealed.

"Let's go get Cole and Tyler and work this out!"

The two twins headed towards the A wing on the ship where there were their rooms. They entered the room.

" Guys!!" Haydon screeched while jumped up and down. She stretched herself onto Tyler bed resting her head on his lap. "Guess what?!". Cole and Tyler looked at Micheal.

"Mom is not going to be here for 3 days-"

"WHAT?!" They chorused. Micheal rolled his eyes.

" Just let me finish. Mom is not here so that means it's our time to party" He finished smiling. They brightened and instantly knew what he was talking about.

" We arrive in St. Lucia in 3 hours. That's how much time we have to strike up a plan" Tyler said. They all huddled together on Ty's bed. All four of them had SO close for the past week and a half. Haydon loved having best friends like Micheal, Cole, and Tyler. So much that she started calling them

" My Guys". She loved them like nothing in the world. Everyone felt the same way as her. Now that they met there was no way they would be parted.

**4 hours later **

It has been one hour since everyone (except for Tania and unfortunately along with that Troy) said their goodbye's to Gabriella. It has also been an hour since Haydon, Micheal, Tyler and Cole have been waiting for the perfect time to attack Tania. They said they would wait an hour. It's been an hour and it's time to attack.

"Come on let's head out" Tyler impatiently suggested. Haydon got up and nodded. They all followed her onto the deck to find Tania.

"Let's split up" she offered " Micheal and I. Cole and Tyler". They all decided that Micheal and Haydon go looking for the victim and Cole and Tyler get the setting ready. This was going to fun.

Tyler and Cole made their way to the kids craft room of the ship. _This craft room has everything needed _ Cole thought. It was closed like it was every day at 6 pm but it was unlocked. They sneaked in and Tyler headed strait for the 'sticky stuff' table while Cole to the 'fake feathers'. _Aaah the sweet smell of... honey _Tyler grabbed the big paint bucket of honey and approached Cole who was collecting bird seeds and feathers.

" Ready to mix" Tyler said slyly. Cole snickered and nodded. He poured the jar of bird seeds into the open bucket of honey and watched it reach the depths of 'ocean of honey'. Tyler walked out of the craft room followed by Cole who was carrying a bucket of feathers.

Micheal and Haydon searched the deck vigorously looking for there victim. So far, nothing was going good. It had already been 20 minutes and Haydon was sure that Cole and Tyler were already on the deck hanging the bucket of honey and seeds. She inwardly smiled at the mental sight of Tania covered in honey. Her smile disappeared when the picture became a thought of where Tania was right now. Both Micheal and Haydon hoped that she wasn't doing certain _things _with a certain _someone. _But the the eerie ,hated feeling became relief when Micheal saw Tania resting her useless body in the sun on the sun chair. Micheal patted Haydon's shoulder and she turned harshly. She let out a breath when she saw Tania. Haydon grabbed Micheal's and started walking towards the cruel lady.

"Tania!" Haydon put a fake smile on. " We have something for you!Come with us" she grabbed her hand and without waiting for a reply Haydon pulled Tania on her feet. They led her to less crowded place on the deck.

"Your going to love this!" Micheal exclaimed trying to hold down a laugh when he saw Tania grow excited from the corner of his eye. They finally stopped at a corner that was visible to anyone and was shaded.

"Just wait here and we'll bring it to you" Micheal said as he pulled Haydon along with him. They met up Cole and Tyler .

"Is everything ready?" Haydon asked. Cole smiled and looked up above Tania. Haydon and Micheal followed his gaze to see a bucket ready to fall right above our favorite victim. Honey and seeds ready to fall.

"Just one tug" Tyler said gesturing to a thick tan rope. All four grabbed grabbed the rope and looked at each other. The mentally counted together. _1...2...3... _

At exactly 6:25 pm a scream was heard probably through out the whole of the Atlantic Ocean. At 6:34 as Tania Winberly was attacked by 6 seagulls who were exceptionally hungry for the bird seeds on Tania. She had stepped out of the shade to wash up in her room. Big Mistake. Thats when the seagulls cam flying in. After another ten minutes Tania entered her room that she had shared with Troy. She didn't expect anyone to be there but as far as the opposite goes there was Troy sitting on the bed reading a romantic novel. He looked up. His eyes widened, he let out a loud and short shout and he literally jumped up where he sat. There he saw his fiancé all feathered up, sticky and messy haired. He took a deep breath and held trying to keep his bursts of laughs inside. Micheal and Haydon saw all of this through the small circular window that was there. They were tearing up in laughs! _I am so glad I didn't see her go in there with just that bikini on. _Micheal thought as he continued watching. Troy and Tania were just staring at each other in silence. Troy ,unfortunately, did a really bad job keeping his face undisturbed. Finally, Tania broke the stare and lugged herself into the bathroom. She left... and Troy burst out in an endless session of laughs. He fell off of the bed and rolled around. Haydon and Micheal looked at each other. Cole and Tyler approached them. They all smiled.

"Part one: Accomplished" they chorused.

15 minutes later a nice clean fresh Tania walked out of the bathroom. The four teenagers outside of the room were still there watching the 'after reaction'. She caught them and gave them a dangerous glare as if to say: " Watch This". Tania walked up Troy who was just recovering from laughter and leaned down. She gave him a long and very deep kiss. She let out a loud moan enough to have the four of them hear. The kiss pulled the four teenagers' guts out making them want to give up on digesting their heavy lunch and throw it all up.

"Tonight is so ON" Haydon challenged. The boys nodded to agree.

3 am is when everyone on the 'Blue Moon' is deep in slumber. But this night there are four teenagers on a mission. Haydon and Cole knocked on the door of their neighbors Micheal and Tyler. They opened it.

"Could you guys be any louder?!" Tyler jokingly whispered in a harsh voice. Haydon rolled her eyes.

" Haha very funny" Cole said with a tone of sarcasm. Micheal slipped on his jean jacket and rolled his eyes.

"Let's get to work guys!". With that all four rushed on deck of the VERY LARGE boat 'Blue Moon' and headed for the D wing. Looking around the place looked weird when no one was there. So empty, so big. Finally they made there way to the room '453'. Haydon slipped the spare card her father gave her 'just for emergencies'. According to her and Micheal this was an emergency... a very big one. As they entered the room they were glad that Troy was sleeping on the couch. _She probably kicks while she sleeps _Haydon tried to humiliate herself by trying to think of a funnier reason why her dad was on the couch while Tania basking freely on the bed. It was pretty obvious why though, looking at the book opened to a page on Troy's chest. He looked pretty out. Looking around to others Hay noticed they were all staring at their dad so why not continue her stare too.

"Is he in love?" Cole asked gesturing to his hand. They all silently laughed. He had been doodling... on his hand. If you studied it carefully you would see nine letters. G.A.B.R.I.E.L.L.A. Each one of those letters has a meaning. Of course, Haydon, Micheal Cole and Tyler didn't see those significant letters. They had other important business to get rid of. They all cornered Tania in their positions. Each one nodded telling them that they were ready. They grabbed the twin bedded mattress at it's corners and lifted it up. _Ugh she is heavy!_ All four thought as they silently moaned. They swiftly carried Cruella out of the room and on to the deck. They stopped and took a break. Suddenly she moved ,probably stretching. She snorted and slurred out "Trrrooooyyyy?". They all had there moment of laughs and went back to carrying Tania to the edge of the deck.

"Is the boat ready"Micheal asked. Cole pointed to a brown boat on the deck.

"Ready as ever" Cole confirmed. They lowered the mattress onto the boat. Tyler tied a tan ,thick rope on the pole of the brown boat and the other end tied to a pole on the 'Blue Moon'. The four teenagers wanted the lady of off the boat but they didn't want to go to jail for it so they used this long rope to keep her on a reasonable distance from the ship (**I hope you get it**). And as slowly as ever they lowered the boat onto the waves of the ocean. _This is going to be good. _

8:14. Thats when another scream was heard not only throughout the Atlantic Ocean but probably through ever ocean in the world. Seven People recognized this scream and rushed out of their respective wings. A very wet and annoyed Tania emerged from the sea and onto the deck. She approached Troy. 4 teenagers usually called Micheal, Haydon ,Cole, and Tyler tried so much to keep there laughs in but unfortunately the excitement overwhelmed them. They tuned in to listen to what the grudge was telling Troy.

" Listen , Mister. After this vacation those two brats are going to be sent out to Switzerland and out of our life" She snapped. " So right now choose between us. It's either me or them". She continued in disgust. Troy smiled. The moment the real Tania is coming out was the moment he had been waiting for ever since he laid his eyes on Gabriella again. He leaned down.

" I have wanted to do this for a long time," he started. The gang behind the two people were nearly stunned at how Troy was acting towards his children. But he hadn't finished yet. Tania though that he did so she gave an evil smirk to Haydon ,Micheal , Tyler and Cole. She turned back to a very serious Troy. He was going to say something to her. She listened, very content.

" GET THE HELL OUT OF MY LIFE" With that Tania left ,through the door he had opened for her, out of his life.

Hatred. That was what he saw that day on the elevator in Tania's eyes. She hated him but loved his money. But that didn't matter right now. Right now, he wanted to see Gabriella and she was all that mattered. Her and his kids.

**YIKES! I can't believe that I only have like a chapter and epilogue left for this story! I hope that was worth the wait. Tania is finally out of Bolton's life! Please Review. Love ya guys**

**Love, Laugh **

**Love ya and Keep Smiling! **

**See that little go button by the "Submit a review" box. I DARE you to click and write a review. **

**Just joking only write a review if you want to. Keep Smiling guys! **


	15. Kiss Me at Midnight

**I am starting this right after I uploaded the last chapter but I do not know when I will upload this chapter. This is the LAST chapter ,Guys! I think I am going to cry! Before we go ,pictures of what the Bolton family wear are on my Profile! Anyway Gonna get going now SO :**

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical. I don't own Parent Trap.**

**Important note for this Chapter: DON'T MISS ANY DETAILS! **

**I Love You GUYS! **

**Ch-Ch-Chapter 15!:**

Gabriella came back onto the ship from Kingston very early. Too early for anyone to realize. The Captain's brother had reached home safely. She was happy that she could do that for him if she didn't she would have to go through the guilt trip. And over all the feelings she is going through right now she really didn't want that. She missed Troy. Though she hadn't talked to him for over a week but she was seeing his face which was enough. The more she thought of him the more she sinks deeper in his sea of love. it wasn't like she was surfaced at all. Her love for him was always up and over her head. Now in her room she was setting things the way she liked it. Gabriella still didn't know of Tania's departure out of Troy's life and the ship. Tania caught the next flight back home to California right after arriving in Kingston. To tell you the truth, Tania acted like such a goof towards all of the ship so it was a relief everyone including Troy.

Troy was feeling slightly blurred of what just happened but he had to admit he had just gotten a whole load off of his back. He hadn't gotten a chance to see her ever since what happened that morning. He was busy jumping with excitement , and canceling his wedding with. He is overwhelming with joy. He didn't think that if something happened to his second marriage he would be this happy. His heart was not even cracked , completely flawless. Like he had said before, Troy's heart will always be with Gabriella, safe and sound.

Haydon and Micheal still have half of their job to finish and they plan on doing that tonight but they were in tears of joy when their dad canceled the wedding. Everybody in gang was jumping around hugging each other. Troy had apologized to whole gang ( not including Gabriella) that he was being such an idiot in paying attention to another idiot. They had forgiven him with a smile and Troy gladly joined them in their jumping up and down with the hugs.

Right now , it was sunset and Gabriella wanted to find Haydon and Micheal just spend some time together and not to mention tell her their latest news. Gabriella spotted a black haired girl , a light brown haired boy and light brown haired blue eyed man talking , seriously. She slowly walked up to the three and studied each of their faces. They were pretty serious. Haydon looked at her mother and went wide eyed and squealed.

" MOM! You're back early!" Haydon hugged her mother. She hugged back and soon it became a group hug with her , Haydon and Micheal. She smiled.

" The Captain's brother was sent on a spare boat to Kingston with someone. He came there and told me to go back to the ship. I did. And here I am!" Gabriella explained. She noticed Troy staring at her. There eyes met and both hearts leaped. She continued " I guess he forgot that there was a spare boat and suddenly he remembered" she shrugged. Haydon and Micheal smiled than grew serious and looked at their dad. Gabriella was utterly confused.

" Is there something I am missing?" Gabriella asked sweetly. Haydon rolled her eyes at the thought of Tania again.

" We played a couple of harmless tricks on Tania and Dad got all 'WHOOP' and grounded us for the rest of our lives," Micheal joked. They weren't grounded until vacation was over. Gabriella didn't say anything but giggled and looked at Troy. _She's beautiful _He thought as he stared admiringly at her. She expected him to say something and he did.

"She threw this at me" Troy said holding up a glass cup that was partly broken. "Looks like your gonna have another patient Dr. Montez". He pulled up his sleeve to reveal the ugliest cut Gabriella had ever seen. Her eyes widened and mouth dropped.

"TROY!! Why didn't you get that treated it might get infected!," Troy wanted to say _I wanted to wait for you_ but he was so shocked at how much she cared which made him love her more. Gabriella continued. "Haydon, sweetie, go get a Professional First Aid Kit". Haydon nodded and ran off in a direction dragging Micheal with her. Gabriella pulled on his arm signaling him to lie down on the chair. Instead he yelped in pain. She pulled back and apologized. He laid down on the chair and Gabriella sat on the one next to him. 5 minutes of silence went by and Haydon and Micheal came back with the kit. Looking around the pool was empty and it's surroundings there was no one there. Dinner is in an hour and a half so they probably went to get ready for it. By now, Haydon and Micheal had sneaked away to leave them alone but they weren't they once again being spied on. Gabriella had started with pulled little glass pieces out of his skin.

"Troy how can you handle the pain. Do you know you put your whole arm in danger?" Gabriella reasoned. He simply shrugged. His tongue was once again tied to see her beauty. She silently laughed.

" Well there's Troy for you" She said. He chuckled at her joke. Her hair was tucked behind her ears except for a couple strands which hung in front of his eyes while she treated Troy's arm. She grabbed a piece of glass with her tweezers and gently tried pulling it out. Troy cringed in pain. Gabriella looked at him and winced. _ It must hurt a lot. _She dragged her hand along Troy's chest and reached from his hand and intertwined her fingers with his. Troy almost fainted at her gentle touch. The pain and disappeared completely. His face relaxed and he looked at Gabriella. She started unconsciously pacifying him by rubbing her thumb on the back on his hand as she continued to work. It was almost cleaned up. He was going to need stitches for this, no doubt. Troy began to wonder in his thoughts. He chuckled at one thought.

"You know me well, Montez" He muttered almost a whisper. Gabriella smiled at his comment.

" Probably a little too much, Bolton". She winced at how wrong that sounded but it was too late. He had heard what she said. No one said anything after that . Troy was finally pacified from the pain and was just thinking as Gabriella continued to work on his , now, numb arm. They began a conversation.

"So Tania-" Gabriella started.

"She is out of my life"

"I am really sorry ,Troy.,"

Troy smiled at her apologizing for no reason. "She wasn't good with kids ". He reasoned.

Gabriella smiled. " They really gave her a tough time didn't they".

"Yeah"He paused and thought about it. " Remind me to thank them one day".

And that was the end of their conversation. Her left hand was still entangled with his. They began silently flirting with each other. If Gabriella or Troy hadn't change they would still know each other's sensitive spots on their hands. After cleaning out all of the glass in Troy's arm Gabriella cleaned it out the cut making Troy cry out in pain. But a light squeeze with Gabriella's hand and a cool, comforting blow on his cut from her mouth was all the medicine he needed. They looked in each other's eyes. Now, it was already dark , the deck was empty except for them two and Haydon and Micheal who were completely hidden but still watching their parents. The moon came out lighting up the whole deck for it was the only source of light (and a pretty strong one too).

" I'm gonna have to stitch. So brace yourself okay" Gabriella said. She said it to him in a way that once they hit Troy's ears he felt like getting stitches wasn't so bad. So he was relaxed. Gabriella took out the needle and readied everything. She started sewing,trying to pay attention to her work. But Troy's cries in pain made that impossible. Holding hands wasn't going to do the trick. Normally when there were awake patient stitching someone was there to decrease the pain but with Troy no one was there except for her. She took a deep breath and did what she did when she treated him in high school. Gabriella slipped her hands under Troys shirt and slowly caressed his stomach and abdomen. His cries cut short and relaxed. At first he was shocked. He looked at Gabriella, who was trying not to make eye contact. She was pretending nothing is happening. _I think I could get used to this. _With that thought Troy closed his eyes and concentrated on Gabriella's left hand.

It was over too soon. Gabriella stopped her massaging and stood up. He stood up with her. The pain now was completely gone and so was his ego. He was read to ask her back. He took her hand in his and looked down at her. Staring in those free blue eyes Gabriella was swimming happily in love. Troy let go of her hand leaving a vibration at the tips of her fingers. He placed his hands on her waist and pulled her close to him. Gabriella was lost in love according to her they were never divorced and they were living happily together. She rested her hands on his chest and traveled upward to twirl around his neck. Leaning in and staring at each other's eyes so intensely. They both have told each other so much just through their eyes. They told each other how much they love and missed each other. They told each other EVERYTHING about Haydon and Micheal. And most importantly they told each other how much they wanted each other back.

Troy was so ready to have Gabriella back. He was ready to feel the wave of deep pleasure that goes though his body once his lips lock with hers. He was ready to beg, cry, even jump off a cliff to have Gabriella come back and be his. He was ready.

At that moment Gabriella was closer to him than a an elephants tail was attached to the elephants bottom. But it was so ironic as how they weren't kissing yet. This moment lasted forever and was just about to end and move on to the next moment when both would even closer than possible but a a soft yet clear 'ding' was heard through both of their ears. Both Troy and Gabriella shattered with just the sound of this faint bell.

Haydon and Micheal were watching all of this and pinched themselves when the stupid bell rang. Their hearts fell. Once again their stomachs dropped. Troy and Gabriella JUST LEFT! The twins let out a annoyed, deep, harsh groan.

" Our parents are more suckish than ANY other romantic novel" Micheal stated.

"Ya, think?! They are acting like High Schoolers!!" Haydon agreed. They just almost lost their hope. Haydon and Micheal had ONE more chance to make a family again. This had to work.

The discussed everything that needed to go. With a long hug of hope the headed to their opposite parents. Haydon to Gabriella and Micheal to Troy.

Haydon swiftly fast walked to Gabriella's room. She knocked on her door. And Gabriella opened the door with a smile. Haydon studied her face. She had been crying. Haydon hugged her mother lovingly and after that they entered further in Gabriella's room. And that's when Haydon began ruffling through Gabriella's closet.

" This is perfect!" Haydon said as she grabbed a certain dress. She shoved it in Gabriella's face pushed her into the bathroom.

" Get changed and beautify yourself" she ordered loud enough for Gabriella to her past the wooden door. Gabriella inside the bathroom was utterly confused. But she knew if Haydon was anything like Gabriella than she would have to get changed or else Gabi would face the consequences. So she did.

Outside the door Haydon was calling up her dad's room number.

" Hello?"

"Micheal it's me?! It's Gold okay!"

"Okay I'll see you soon." Micheal hung up soon after. Haydon got into a nice dress and readied herself

"Dad are you done yet?!" Micheal called through the wooden door.

"I am not coming out until you tell me why I am getting ready for something as simple as dinner" Troy argued. Micheal sighed. He was not getting past this one.

When Micheal entered Troy's room and they shared a manly hug his dad sounded very crappy. If you studied his face you would realize Gabriella wasn't the only one that cried after the evening's earlier events. He gave in.

" We are going a Dinner-" he though of words to describe what they were doing "-thing with Haydon and Mom." Micheal said slowly making sure his dad sunk in every word. He slightly emphasized 'Mom' too. Micheal was met with silence. The door opened and there was dad as handsome has ever.

"I'm ready!".

Micheal smiled at his dad.

"Hay, dear, will you please tell me where we are going?" Gabriella begged her daughter.

" We are going on a Family Date with Micheal and Dad" Haydon said confidently but actually quit nervous to see her mother's reaction.

"Honey your father and I aren't-"

"Yes, I know that." Haydon snapped. But when she saw her mother's concerned face she calmed down. "You know , you guys still have to discuss what you guys are going to do with US" Haydon said. Gabriella smiled at her daughter and gave her a loving hug.

Troy and Micheal were waiting for the girls in front of a stair case. Troy didn't know what the stairs led up to and neither did Gabriella. So they waited.

Troy was facing the stairs with his hands in his jean pockets. He was thinking of the all the memories that included Gabriella which were all of the most memorable. He enjoyed the feeling she brought to him. He smiled to himself. Troy felt a tug on his sleeve and he looked at Micheal who was looking strait ahead. Troy turned around and followed Micheal's gaze.

**(Everyone's dresses are in my profile)!**

Haydon was beautiful and sexy. She wore a chocolate dress which matched her eyes. He was a single strap ,knee length dress. Polka Dotted and shimmering. Her eyes were painted with a tint of eye liner and eye shadow. Her lips were covered with one layer of clear lip gloss. Haydon's hair was let out just above her shoulders. Micheal confirmed his comment of his sister. Beautiful and Sexy.

**Wait am I missing something? Oh right... Gabriella. **

Gabriella ,at that moment, couldn't be described in any word made in the English Dictionary. Let's start with her face shall we: Gabi's hair was let out. Her silky black curls hung off of her shoulders curving at the right places. And Troy was breathless. A thin line black line was right above her eyes showing off her beautiful chocolate eyes. She wore mascara and light gold eye shadow which complimented her skin tone perfectly. And Troy was blown away. Gabriella's lips glinted against the moonlight. It was gold lipstick , applied lightly. And Troy wanted to kiss her. Gabi's body was the most heavenly. She wore a golden dress. To tell the truth, she killed the dress more than anyone could! The dress was a Halter Top and the looseness stopped right beneath her chest. After that it was a hugging her stomach and abdomen. Her dress let loose at her waist frilling off like most dresses are. And Troy was Speech less. Slithering down her smooth legs she wore simple open toed high heels. And Troy was heart-lifted. Gabriella was more than beautiful, she was more than sexy, she was more than hot and definitely more than amazing. And Troy loved her.

Gabriella and Haydon walked up to the two men. Haydon and Micheal were excited. Their hope had tripled since they left each other beside the pool that day. Something had to happen tonight. The twins led their parents up the stairs. Once at the top everyone was mesmerized. It was a roof top garden ,and everywhere were candles lit and warming up the August night. _The captain overdid himself _Micheal thought. After Gabriella left the boat Micheal had went strait to the Captain to ask him a favor. And so here it was. The scene was simply wonderful. In the middle of the garden was a table set for two with elegant chairs. There was a candle that was lit in the middle of two plates.

"Guys , this is set for only two" Troy said.

" Oops! I think We can go and join the rest of the gang for dinner". Micheal nodded to agree to what Haydon was saying. Before Troy or Gabriella could object their kids strutted off leaving them just together. Troy looked at the angel beside.

" Shall we?" he said to Gabriella gesturing to the table. She smiled and nodded as the two sat down. As soon as the two were comfortable two waiters came and served champaign .

" Tomato Soup for Appetizer?" one of them asked. Both Troy and Gabriella nodded and smiled at the waiter.

Troy looked at Gabriella. She was looking at the moon and the black sea that rested beneath it. She caught him looking at her.

"It's beautiful" she said in a heavenly voice. One waiter came and served their soup. They began eating.

"So...how have you been for the past 13 years?" Gabriella asked him. "I mean other than what I hear the news" she joked. Troy chuckled and answered her question. They began talking to each other about various subjects. They didn't even come close to anything that they needed to come clear with each other. The Appetizer was done and dinner was served. They were just about finishing their dinner and there was silence. Who was going to go first.

" Why did you leave?" Troy finally spoke up. Gabriella took a deep breath.

" You needed time. Without me. Troy, we were so young. You were never home to take care of the children with me. And" Gabriella paused. " That day we struck up a argument which, I may add, was very fierce and it made me realize that you still needed to figure what you wanted to do in life. And I shouldn't interfere. So I packed my bags and left with Micheal. And you never cam after me. Thirteen years later I found you are getting married to someone else and I thought that was the path you chose" she finished. Troy was silent. He had made the mistake.

" I thought you didn't want me anymore" Troy told her. She giggled a little.

"Well now we both know that we shouldn't always trust our thoughts. _I_ thought that you moved on" Gabriella joked. They both laughed and changed the subject to something else. They didn't discuss what to do with their children, though. Dinner went by fast and so did Dessert. A soft ,melodious tune filled the air. Gabriella smiled and Troy stood up.

"May I have this dance?" Troy smiled at her and held his hand out. She gladly took it and positioned her self. Left hand on shoulder and right hand in his. With his right hand on waist. They started slowly dancing with the rhythmic beat. Gabriella looked into Troy's eyes. He was very handsome tonight. His hair which was always slightly longer than needed rested on the side of his forehead ,combed neatly. His cologne was the best. Indescribable. He wore a golden vest , black tie and white dress shirt. Under that were dark blue dress pants. Very attractive. Gabriella smiled at him as he twirled her around. And she gracefully landed right in front of him very close. They stopped dancing though the music was still on. Troy pulled her closer so he can breathe her scent. Gabriella and Troy just stood there staring at each other. Tension grew very fast and there was only one thing that could subside that. A kiss. Slowly just as ever inching towards each other. Both were very afraid that they would get interrupted, yet again. But not this time. Close. Closer...Closer ...Closer.

Every 15 years on August 14 on the ship 'Blue Moon' there was a bell that rang at 11:59pm and a tune continued to ring until the next day., August 15th The second the time turns to 12 am there is one last strong ring which was heard through out of the Caribbean. August 15th was a great day.

Right now it is 11:59. The bells rung happily not knowing they had interrupted something. Gabriella loosened her grip on Troy's neck and backed away. She turned around and headed for the stairs. But something caught her. A hand. She looked back to see Troy.

"I let you go too many times. Just not this time".

Gabriella lurched forward in the kiss she had been waiting for 13 years. It was worth the wait for both of them.

Love. That was the only thing that the kiss showed each other. Love for each other.

Troy was ready for her. Now, She is His.


	16. Epilogue

**Hey Guys! Many people asked if I was going to write an Epilogue and I am so here it is. **

**Before I start, I want to say Thank you guys so much for all the reviews and support! I wouldn't have gotten this far with out you. **

**Love ya guys! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical and I do not own The Parent Trap.**

**Epilogue: **

Haydon and Micheal Bolton sat in their last class of the day, Language Arts and Social Studies combined. The two hour class had just started and many 9th grade students were already wandering off into lala-land. There are seven more days until school's out and boy did everyone long for June 19th.

The day was dragging by with every student in Oak Lake High School desperate for the school's last bell to ring. What else would they want on a 89 degree day. Each watched the clock minute by minute as the time worsened every second. Ms. Tokley , their humanities teacher, had always given them 10 minutes to settle down before she started the class and that was what was happening right now. Micheal just wanted to get out of the air conditioned school and bask himself in the homey California sun. Haydon wanted to go for a dip in the cooling pool and relax her tense muscles from the school day. Couldn't the last day of school be any closer?!

Haydon and Micheal would celebrate their 15th birthday on June 19th ,too. Their first birthday together in many many years. It was going to be a blast. At the thought of their birthday they both turned to look at each other and smiled. _Another example of twin telepathy._ Tyler and Cole (who were already turned 15 in March and April) sat across from Micheal and Haydon just as excited as they were for the last day of school.

It was impossible for the next to hours to go any slower. Suddenly a loud beep sounded from the class intercom.

"Ms. Tokley" a voice came from the speaker.

"Yes?".

"Can we have Micheal and Haydon Bolton , Cole Danforth and Tyler Baylor for early dismissal. We have a Mr. Danforth here for an emergency pick up".

Confusion and shock jolted through the four's nerves making them freeze. But reaction was quick right after the teacher excused them. They headed strait for their lockers ,packed everything up , rushed down the stairs of the school and sped to the main office. _Okay who is hurt and where?! _They thought. Cole lunged for the door and pulled it open.

"Dad whats wrong?!" Cole asked pretty impatient.

"It's Aunt Gabriella! She has been admitted into the Hospital!" Uncle Chad reasoned and hurried them out of but the four froze worried to death of what may have happened. Micheal and Haydon jerked at the same time.

"Today's is June 12th!". 2 pairs of eyes just joined the eye widening session Micheal and Haydon were having. In a flash , all four teenager's dashed out the door and into Uncle Chad's 2008 Infiniti EX. The car zoomed off to the hospital.

**FREEZE! Hold on a second... Let's rewind shall we:**

**adfjlsdfjlasdfjeioruoewkmjnvvodscmcxnvxeriweoripeoeirweomvepz (that was me rewinding) Okay here we are ;August 15, 2008 at 12 am. (by the way , we were at June 12 , 2009)**

_12:00:30 was the time when they pulled back from their kiss. It took 1 second for everything to sort out in Troy's brain and that was the moment their lips touched. The other 29 seconds he let pleasure take over his body._

_Right now, it was just each other's eyes they were looking at. Troy broke stare and nestled his head into the crook of her neck. He pulled her closer now wrapping his arms protectively around her waist. Gabriella returned the embrace gratefully also wanting to be close to him. _

"_Come back" Troy pleaded against her skin. His breath on her made shivers go down her spine. Gabriella felt tears of joy emerge in openings of her eyes. She slid her hand down to place it on his heart. _

"_I never left". And that was the truth. Gabriella was always in Troy's heart and Troy in hers._

_Gabriella finally let one single tear of happiness soak Troy's white collar. She lightly kissed Troy's neck five times times each in different spots before Gabi let more tears fall. Instantly , she felt something wet on her bare shoulder. Troy was crying. She held him closer and tighter deathly afraid that in any moment this would be the perfect dream and she would wake up in Florida again. But that didn't happed. She knew this was true and she knew she was going to make the best of it for both of them._

"_I love you" she croaked. Immediately , Troy froze. No one moved. Gabriella stopped thinking. Troy loosened his grip and met Gabriella face-to-face. He leaned in and kissed her, again, and again and again and again. _

"_I love you,too"._

_A week and a half later Gabriella was on the deck of 'Blue Moon' in the wedding dress that she designed. Her hands engulfed a bouquet of white flowers and she was standing in front of the love of her life. She was lost in the beauty of his smiling face that she barely caught the 'I do' the slipped out of his mouth purposefully. She grinned. The priest rambled on. He paused, indicating that it was Gabriella's turn. She didn't need to think it over._

"_I do". _

"_Then I pronounce Troy Alexander Bolton and Gabriella Alexis Montez husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride" _

_With that , Troy leaned down and kissed his Gabriella Bolton._

_2 months later Gabriella and Troy just came back from their honeymoon to Paris. The Boltons, Danforths, and Baylors all moved in together in one.. BIG.. house. _

_Right now , Gabriella is staring at a pregnancy test. Just staring , nothing more, nothing less. It was Sunday November 1. _

_2 hours later everyone was huddled together in the family room watching Happy Feet , preference of Cole's four year old sister Trisha. The penguins were dancing away while Troy and Gabriella were sharing wholehearted and sexy kisses. They pulled away and looked at each others. Troy whispered sweet nothings into Gabriella ear making her blush and Troy held her closer. The couple were acting like they had never moved on from high school. _

_Finally it was Gabriella's turn. She whispered something to him and kissed his ear. Troy froze. He looked at her kissed whole on the mouth. He grabbed her hand and led her into the nearest bathroom. _

_As soon as the door was closed behind Gabriella , she was bombarded with kisses on any visible skin. _

"_Really?!" Troy asked._

"_Yes Troy Bolton you are going to be a dad to another child!". Troy kissed her on the lips again. _

_Troy embraced his wife."Mhmmm. I love you" Gabriella giggled and returned it._

"_I love you ,too."_

_Troy continued his career in basketball and is planning on to for a very long time. He was in Laker's as Captain. Sometimes, he would volunteer in Micheal and Haydon's school to substitute P.E. He turned his attention to Gabriella, family and friends and when needed Gabriella would balance the weight of both sides of his life, basketball and social. How did he ever live with out her? . On every week day Troy go to practice. On weekends he was all family and friends unless there was a game. He had talked to Gabriella and they set everything strait. If anything went wrong while Gabriella was pregnant she knew that Troy would always have his cell phone in arms reach. The trusted each other from the bottom of their hearts. Troy and Gabriella let each other know (even if they might have known it before) that if anything went wrong the would ALWAYS love each other. For Troy, as far as perfect life goes, he had it._

_Gabriella was welcomed back to the Los Angeles Hospital with open arms so she worked their, as a doctor on weekdays, from 7 am to 3 pm. Troy and her left to work and came back and the same time so Troy usually comes to pick her up at the hospital at 3. Also, like Troy, she was all family and friends on weekends. The lodge in Florida was still hers but she just hired someone to manage the place while she was gone. Gabriella's third dream ,to be a fashion designer, had finally come true, too. When she came back to Florida to pack, there was a letter from a fashion company. It said that they loved the designs and will be surely glad to do business with her. Now, she had her own fashion line and guess what she called it? Gabriella's fashion line was called 'Blue Moon' named after the ship that brought her and her love together ... twice. Turns out it is a HUGE hit. She is now talking to her company about making a whole shop called Blue Moon. She works on her designs when ever she has time. Troy gives her 110 percent of his support when needed. She had the life everyone wanted but she never knew it was all because of one person... Troy._

_Micheal, Haydon, Cole and Tyler all had to change schools when all families moved in together. They fit in well. _

_Micheal loved having a dad. After school and homework , himself and his dad would play one on one and soon after all the guys plus Haydon would soon join to play the games while the wifes/mothers would cook dinner or watch the game._

_Haydon just felt like heaven having a mom. She had gone back to school cloths shopping and her and her mother had the best of time. Haydon loved her mother's cloths and she designed and was looking forward to the store that her mom was opening. She also told Gabriella about her crush on Cole. Guess who Haydon's boyfriend is?_

_Cole , Micheal and Tyler are in their high school's basketball team and Haydon was a cheerleader to use her passion for dancing. Micheal and Haydon are both captain in their teams and boy does that make their parents proud. No one in the household feels any jealousy towards anyone. Everyone has their share of goods and if they didn't that doesn't mean they can't learn. They loved each other and that's what counted the most._

_Chad was co-captain in Lakers and living on it. He had the idea of moving in together and everyone was glad he used his brains for something great in life. Taylor was a chemistry professor in the UCLA and loved her job there. Sharpay was a decor professional and she was one of the reasons the Bolton/Danforth/Baylor residence is the most stylish house ever. She had decreased in her favor for pink and was now open to all colors. I know... surprising. But she had her own furniture company and it was pretty successful. Zeke owned his own Italian Five-Star restaurant. With Zeke owning the place, of course it was a success. _

_Life has difficulties but in the end it all comes right..._

**Now is your cue to say 'oh I see'. I'll fast forward it to June 12, 2009. **

**adfjlsdfjlasdfjeioruoewkmjnvvodscmcxnvxeriweoripeoeirweomvepz **

**Ah here we are:**

Troy held Gabriella's hand as she shrieked. Even while she was in loads of pain Gabriella always put everyone else before her self , she was barely gripping Troy's hand afraid she might hurt him. Another reason why Troy loves her. They wheeled the bed away into the labor room leaving Troy behind in anxiety. He waited outside the door. Troy contemplated on the last 20 minutes he had gone through

_Flashback_

_The phone rang once._

"_Hey baby" a delightful voice came through the electricity line. _

"_Hey. Just called to check in." Troy said_

"_I am fine. Got on a break from a patient. You?" Gabriella asked calmly._

"_Perfect, now that I called you". He could hear Gabriella blush. There was a pause._

"_So..." Troy started trying to pick up the subject about the baby. The due date was today. He waited a really long time for today. Troy insisted on staying back at home with Gabriella for today but Gabriella forced Troy to go practice and she would go to the hospital ,too. She was sure that if Troy gave up any more days to be with Gabriella he would be in trouble. She knew that she could trust Troy especially on a day like today. _

"_So..." Gabriella mimicked him. More silence followed_

"_Come on Gabby tell me something! It's torture here without you!". A sweet giggle came from the other end of the line. But it just went a giggle too much. Gabriella gasped._

"_Brie?! Are you there! Baby, say something!" Troy went worried as hell in a flash of a second. Gabriella knew if she was wanted Troy safe she was going to have to take this slow._

"_Troy, baby, just calm down. Am am here. And" she took a deep breath as the pain bridged slowly. " in labor"_

_That was it. Troy jumped up from the bench , grabbed his car keys and headed for the door of the court._

"_Gabs, I'm there in 5 minutes! Love you." As soon as he heard a soft "Love you,too" he put the phone down and opened the door out of the gym. But then went back as fast as he could to Chad._

" _Dude, Whats up?" he asked. Troy was breathless and nervous. Pretty. Dang. Nervous. ( and along with that was some excitement too)_

"_Gabby... Labor... You... Pick...Kids " he rushed out a sentence but those were the only words that could be heard by Chad. Both men rushed out of the gym door and in there respective vehicles. One went to Oak Lake High School and the other to The Los Angeles Hospital. _

_10 minutes later Troy was waiting._

10 feet came clamping through the hallway to meet Troy.

"DAD!" Micheal and Haydon shouted. They approached him breathing heavily and gave their father a group hug.

"She's inside guys!A couple minutes and you guys are going to have another sibling!" A scream came from the labor room. Troy winced and tension and worry churned inside his stomach. Micheal and Haydon began making bets on what the gender would be.

"My sibling is so going to be a boy" Haydon argued. The three boys shook their head disagreement.

" No way". Tyler said.

"Yeah? Put your money where your mouth is my boys"

"10 on girl" the four boys said. They all placed their bets which made Troy laugh at the kids.

Uncle Chad soon pitched in."I am gonna do ten on girl". He was supporting the boys. Haydon scoffed.

"Where have all the smart people gone?!Why have they left me behind?!" she said. The bets were placed.

As the minutes passed the Troy , the kids and Chad grew antsy. Troy started pacing the room and the four teenagers in the middle watched him hit one side of the room to the other ,than the other ,than the other. Troy kept them from boredom. Sharpay and Taylor joined 5 minutes later. And time passed on.

At last, a nurse came in looking pretty blown out.

"Troy Bolton?" Troy turned his attention to the petite woman in white looking for hope. " Do you want to meet your son?". Troy let a breath. _Finally..._

The gang walked in to the room. Troy sat next to Gabriella on the bed putting his legs up stretched on the bed. She was holding a blue bundle.

"Hey Gabs" he greeted softly and kissed her lips.

"Hey". Troy looked down to a blue-eyed piece of heaven.

"Can you believe we made him" Gabriella whispered in his ears. Troy shook his head to say no. He looked at Gabriella and gave her a long, sensual kiss. He pulled back and stayed just inch before his brown-eyed beauty.

"I love you" Gabriella said softly, but loud enough for everyone in the room to here.

"I love you, too" Troy leaned in for another kiss but then

"Hey! We want to see our brother!" came to voices perfectly synchronized.

They approached the baby in Gabriella's hands. Soon enough, everyone in the room had seen the baby angel and Troy and Gabriella had suppressed their longing for a kiss.

The baby was once again in Gabriella's arms. She looked at the him and gave him light and loving kisses on the cheeks. Everyone stared at the couple who were softly cooing their new born. They looked up and noticed everyone's anxious eyes.

"What?" Troy asked plainly pretending to not know what they were doing. He looked at Gabriella who decided to play along.

"Oh!" both of them chorused.

"Everyone this is -" Troy started leaving the rest for his love.

"Jay Robert Bolton" she finished. The room was once again a live with noise of happy chatter and laughs.

Micheal and Haydon looked around the cheery room to see their whole family. Not family _and _friends. Just family... One family.

_In family life, love is the oil that eases friction, the cement that binds closer together, and the music that brings harmony_

_ -Eva Burrows  
_


End file.
